Alice in Wonderland-return to Underland
by Garnet Dark
Summary: Alice returns to Underland and everything seems perfect, but the red queen will stop at nothing to see alice dead. Join Alice, Hatter and all their friends for thier final adventure...
1. Chapter 1 coming home

**Alice Mollinia Kingsleigh:** The mist disaperated away from the Wonder to reveal the docks. I breathed in the scent of home. 5 long years I have been following my father's dreams. I cannot believe it has taken so long. "It's good to be back…' I smile as the ship prepares to dock. I begin to gather up all my personal belongings and the unique antiques that I have gotten during the trip. It is easy really as I have only two big suitcases- brown leather- but several of the sailors help carry or load my suitcases off the ship while Lord Ascot and I bid the captain farewell. The Five years that has passed since I left London to start working on fulfilling father's dream was tiresome and I longed for home. Since then, I had had so many curious misadventures that no woman should even be considered experiencing. Although I was disregarded because I am a woman, I refused to give up. I did earn a few admirers because of my stubborn beliefs and strong demeanour though; I even developed good friendships with a few of the sailors and merchants. Those merchants would give me gifts; gifts that I was sure that mother or Margret would love to have. Although the goal to start a trade route in China was almost finished after the year, I decided to expand that trade route when I realized that China was already in a trade route with North America. It turns out that the English settlers needed more stocks during their settlement on the New World. Since America is much closer to Europe, it would make the trade route easier to go from there and to China. Ascot himself thought that the idea of having a trade route with two different worlds is impossible. But I would always simply tell him that it is impossible only if you believe that it is. After about two years of establishing routes between America and China, our goal had been reached. And I had almost all of my questions answered. Almost. I then decided that we could expand the trade route further by adding other countries, which Lord Ascot thought was ridiculous until he saw my reasoning. We travelled to many countries such as Brazil, France, Germany, Russia, India, Africa, Egypt and Australia. We set up many foot holds so that in the end our company had the biggest-longest trade routes in the world as well as being known as being the ever company to trade with China..

Traveling to all these different countries was a life changing, life altering achievement. Although it has taken me 5 years to complete, I felt a tightening in the pit of my stomach every year that had passed and it made me sick with longing for my home of a different type. Although I missed mother and Margret I knew that they were safe and moving on with their lives. For one mother remarried to the chief constable with the name of Garry (who I've been told, by Margret, is a handsome well respectable man, I only hope he is good enough for her) and Margret has the twins to look after while Lowell is away on business. What I really missed was Underland. I missed my friends. Most of all I missed Tarrant. I still believe in 6 impossible things before breakfast but it mostly revolved around Underland and Tarrant, my mad Hatter. Squeals of delight broke my thought track and I looked down the side of the ship, down the dock to the sight of my sister trying to keep the twins in check as they spot sight of me and try to get my attention. They had grown so much since I saw them last it had been a full 2 years when we returned to replenish our ship and they were now taller. They were about 4 years of age now, and I grinned at the sight of them. There was Bridget who had long brown hair in ringlets who had her mother's eyes and temperament, and then there was Thomas who had straight blonde hair and brown eyes-who was placid when on his own but he was easily lead by Bridget, like Lowell. My sister grinned up at me and I ran down the ramp to reach her and the squirming twins. I wrapped them all into a huge well deserved hug. I nodded to Lowell, and kissed my nieces and nephews cheeks. "I hope the journey wasn't too strenuous on you," my sister said passing Thomas to me so I could balance him on my hip. "Oh no, it was quite fine really," I grinned "the sea wasn't too rough and we had a good wind in the sail to guide us home," said Lord Ascot I grinned over my shoulder at my partner and friend. "You took the words right out of my mouth Lord Ascot." He laughed heartedly and I distinctively heard "You-Hoo!" and Mrs Ascot followed by Hamish stepped out of a near-by carriage, when they neared Mrs Ascot nodded to me "Alice," Hamish nodded at me acknowledging my existence (neither had forgiven me for the stunt I had pulled at the engagement party.) "Mrs Ascot, Hamish," I nodded back, Mrs Ascot looked more worse for wear in her old age and Hamish's red hair had thinned back, where married life suited him as he held his pretty new wife on his arm. I took a look closer and realised that we went to school together she was at my engagement party, wearing a white dress with red flowers and red ribbons in her hair "Martha? Is it you?" I said to the black haired girl she smiled sheepishly "Hello Alice," she replied timidly "I see the life of travel suits you," she said through her nasal voice. Then I was encased in an embrace I knew all so well "mother!" I exclaimed turning to hug her back, "let me see you," she held me at arms-length and tears shined though her blue eyes was she looked me over. I was wearing a long blue button-up coat with golden buttons from America, with a blue and purple head scarf from India a gift, white and black leather boots with fur and blue little gloves with the same fur from Russia and with my white stockings. All were gifts. My father once told me blue befitted me and it was in remembrance of him that I wore blue.

I was careful that mother didn't squish Absolem who was concealed in my head scarf shivering from the cold. He had accompanied me on my journeys, (complaining at me the whole time I might add) for her Majesty queen of Underland Mirana; he gave me comfort in knowing they were thinking of me enough to send me company. Although Absolem wasn't really much company, shouting "stupid girl," at me from his hiding place. I had changed so much over the years that I was hardly recognisable to myself. My hair had grown longer going past my dainty waist, it was shiny and stayed in perfect ringlets. My breasts had filled out and my hips were curvy, keeping my wasp like waist. My skin was still creamy white-never tanning like Lord Ascot's did, not even when we were in Africa. My face had changed making me look older, wiser.

Lord Ascot said I looked a handsome woman-who ever call's a woman handsome? I've heard it thrown around all the time but in Underland women are called pretty or beautiful never handsome. "So, how does it feel?" my mother asked "How does what feel?" I ask realising I'd zoned out of a full conversation "Fulfilling your father's dream." Realization dawns upon me. I smiled saying "It feels like something is finally lifted off my shoulders." Lord Ascot said "I know what you mean. Planning out all those trade routes for five years takes a lot out of you…" He takes out a handkerchief from his coat pocket and wipes his forehead with it. "Five years… It seems to have passed by so quickly… I never thought it'd be possible to do it…" everyone chuckles lightly but I noticed that it was strained. "And what have I always said about anything being impossible?" I said grinning Lord Ascot chuckles. "'Only if I believe it to be impossible' you are so much like your father, Alice. He always used to tell me that when he shared his ideas with me." I grin in pride. "My father was a brilliant man." My family nods "Brilliant, but crazy." Lord Ascot clarifies. I shake my head. "But all the best people in the world are." I smiles as a certain Hatter crosses my mind. Lord Ascot chuckles and shakes his head again. "So much like Charles… He would have been proud of you…" he trails off "come along Mr Ascot," said Mrs Ascot "we don't want to keep our guests waiting," Lord Ascot raised a brow "guests?" he said "for the party, nice to see you again, Mrs Kingsley, Margret, Lowell…Alice," she nods to us. "Yes, it's been…good to see you too Mrs Ascot," said mother. Margret and Lowell nod. She turns on her heel and Hamish nods to my family "Alice…" he said "Hamish?" I ask "it's good to see you well," he turns without warning "bye Alice," said Martha smiling "bye," I said back. After a slight awkward moment mother said "right!" and then we set about for the carriage ride home. When we arrived and my luggage was sent to my room, tea was set out on the garden with cake. "Has the trip been well?" mother asked after sipping her tea "It was extraordinary, Mother," I smiled at the memories of all our adventures. "You should have been there. So many places with different people, food, clothing… It was amazing! Did I tell you that China has a massive wall that protects them from outside invaders? They call it the Great Wall! To think that so many people have built it in the last few centuries! And do you know that the soldiers died in the wall while they built it!" mother almost chokes on her tea, "Alice! This is not the kind of thing to talk about over tea!" she scolds "I'm sorry," I lower my head "well, okay, and any way you told us of the wall already, my dear," she smiles then, "oh, well did I tell you that in India there are more than one god?" Margret smiled "I don't remember all of them," I smiled back "well, I only remember 27 of them and in not sure of how many more or if there are even more than that…" I continue to tell them of India and all of the other countries I have been to, they look at me with shining eyes and interest "wow, it all seems so…different to England," mother said hand over her heart, "and to think our trade company is the biggest in all the world, its magnificent the progress you've made," she picked up a cake, "quite," Lowell said "I'm afraid I have to go now Mrs Kingsleigh, Alice, I have a council meeting with the vice president…" I zoned out choosing not to listen any further. I didn't trust Lowell as far as I could throw him, not after I saw him at the engagement party all those years ago, even if he has blessed us with two beautiful new children… "Goodbye darling," he said planting a kiss on Margret's cheek.

"Goodbye Lowell," and then us girls were left alone, mother turned to me then suddenly, "so now that your back, let's talk about suitable suitors for you," I gasped "Mother!" I almost spat out my cake, "well, your now 24! And un-married! If we can't get you a suitor now you'll end up just like your aunt Imogene," she tittered at me "I don't want to find a suitor!" I said outraged "I'm fine on my own for the moment, and I'm-I am fine," I spluttered and Margret giggled "I think you've got yourself a sweetheart on your travels, so tell me, what's his name?" I felt my face flush and mother's completion greyed "he's not my sweetheart, he's a friend, he's called Tarrant Hightop, a skilled milliner," I softly smiled at the mention of his name, I felt like saying 'so there!' to mother and her face snapped into animation again "a MILLINER! Alice really, you would like to marry a MILLINER!" she shouted slamming down her teacup, "what's wrong with a milliner?" I asked anger simmering inside me, "really? You want to ask me what's wrong with a milliner? He's below your class Alice," she tried to console me, thinking she'd won, but I'm not the same Alice as before I returned to Underland. I would not take this, Tarrant was a wonderful man "Is class what it all boils down to?! Not whether or not you love that person or if you feel complete or safe, it's what CLASS they belong to! Well I'm not that type of person," I slammed my hands down onto the little table, "Alice, you've changed," mother and Margret were sitting flabbergasted "yeah well maybe for the better, I'm not a child anymore." And with that I stormed to my bedroom and threw myself onto my bed, and cried.


	2. Chapter 2 return to Underland

It was night before I knew it and I felt so alone and I couldn't get the words "married" and "Tarrant" out of my head I held the picture of me and father in front of my face, "Oh father, what shall I do? If I stay on Earth, I'd die alone never knowing if Tarrant had these feelings too, and if I go who'd look after mother and Margret?" I was torn, I forgot about Absolem and his voice spooked me, "stop this crying stupid girl!" he puffed on his pipe, from my pillow. "Absolem," I wiped my eyes "you are grown, and it is not befitting of a woman to cry; only a child cries." He told me blowing smoke into my face; I coughed and waved it away. "What do I do Absolem?" I asked frustrated. "I can't decide for you, only you can decide for yourself." He puffed more on the end of his pipe (I still couldn't believe he'd brought that dreadful hookah) I cried out in frustration "Agh! That makes no sense!" I thumped the bed "what I mean is that I cannot help you decide" I sighed "although I do admit I miss home too Alice, and I understand your anger towards your family, but this decision will have to be yours, for you cannot come back home this time for there is not Jabberwocky to sleigh," this made me look into his face, I had never considered his feelings and it made me feel that I was being selfish. "I'm sorry Absolem, I didn't…" I began my apologies to the grumpy butterfly but he stopped me in my tracks "pish-posh, Alice, I've no patients for children's apologies, now were you not listening? You cannot return to you birthplace once you return to Underland." I considered his words and nodded sniffling "I understand," I wiped my eyes on the hanky that Absolem passed to me. "Alice? What is it?" Margret, her head popping round my door "I heard you crying," I sat up quickly and Absolem hid in my skirts, "I-I, nothing, I'm okay," I wiped at my face, knowing that it was blotchy and red. She sat on the bed beside me, I noticed she'd aged quite a lot since the last time I saw her, she put an arm round my shoulders, she smiled at me in sympathy "so, you really love this milliner?" she looked genuinely upset for me, "yes," I replied she grinned and threw her arms round me "I'm so happy for you," I tried to figure out if I'd heard right, and I blinked in rapid time "Hu?" I asked "Oh Alice, I'm just happy you found someone! Can I meet him?" this made me tear up again and cry "Alice? What's wrong?" her brow furrowed in concern "oh, Margret! That's the thing, he lives so far, far away that if I wanted to see him again I could never come back," I sobbed into her arms she pulled me away so that she could look into my eyes, "well then, what are you waiting for?" she smiled through tears "what?" I sniffled "go to him! We'll be alright without you here, you could send us letters, we'll understand," she smiled "but what if I don't know how?" I wailed her smiled faded and then brightened again "well we'll just have to do without," she rubbed my shoulders "what about mother?" I asked "mothers got Garry now," she smiled. Then it was all okay, I knew that they'd be okay without me, I knew nothing was holding me back and I grinned at Margret and hugged her tight, "oh thank you!" from over her shoulder I heard "any time Alice."

Later that night, my brown leather bags still packed, my coat and other accessories adorned, I creeped out of the house. I couldn't say goodbye to my family. Absolem was silent for once in his life as we stalked through the front garden undetected. He puffed on his hookah and blew out the smoke in a nervous manner, flitting his wings madly. "It's okay Absolem we will be home in no time," I smiled at him on my shoulder, "shut up stupid girl or we'll get caught!" he reprimanded me. "Sorry," I replied I hailed a cab when I was sure it was safe to, "where to miss?" the cab driver asked "to Ascot manner please," I settled in my seat, first part of my task over, I started to feel safe. Safe with the knowledge that I'd be home soon, I remembered the first time I met hatter, it felt like I was trapped in a nightmare and the only thing that made any sense was in meeting hatter, there was that very long table full of tea pots and cake's, hatter sat in his seat ... _The Thackeray saw us coming and he said "Chess! Your late for tea!" in his heavy Scottish accent and he threw a cup at us, I dodged out of the way. Hatter, Thackeray and Mally laughed uncontrollably. Hatter stood up "Hello! It's very nice to meet you! I'm glad you made it to my un-birthday party!" he grinned "come on sit down! Good boy Sit down! You must have a cup of tea!" he waved us over putting a pillow on the stool for me, 'boy' I thought as I sat down, I smiled at Hatter. "Unbirthday? I don't understand." I said "Aye well, it's very simple. Now, thirty days have sept- haha he does noe know what an unbirthday is!" said Thackeray "Now statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday. Imagine, just one birthday every year. So there are 364 unbirthdays!" Hatter said "Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer!" they cheered and it made me think "Why, then today is my unbirthday too!" I exclaimed than Thackeray said "Ach! It is?" he turned to Hatter "did you hear that Tarrant? It's the wee laddie's unbirthday!" Hatter grinned well in that case... a very merry unbirthday now let us sing you a song 'twinkle, twinkle little bat, how I wonder what you're at! Up above the world you fly, like a tea-tray in the sky! Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle.." they sang, when it was over I clapped and said "Oh, that was lovely!" Hatter said to me "and now, my dear, something seems to be troubling you. Uh, won't you tell us all about it?" then Thackeray pulled on his ears "Start at the beginning." I folded my hands on my lap as Thackeray poured me a cup of tea "Well, it all started while I was sitting on the riverbank with Dinah…" Thackeray gave me the tea "Very interesting. Who is Dinah?" asked Mally as I took a sip from my tea "Why, Dinah is my cat. You see…" I replied stirring in some more milk "so where was i? oh, I was at the riverbank with my cat …" Mally interrupted me "Tea?" she asked chess "if you would," he said boredly. Thackeray said "I have an excellent idea! Let's have an unbirthday cake!" Hatter jumped up dancing around singing "twinkle, twinkle, little bat…" with a cake and candle's he put it in front of me. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" he asked me "I beg your pardon?" I asked. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" he asked again the March Hare said to me "Careful! he's stark raving mad!" Mc Twisp bunded past "Oh, I'm so late! I'm so very, very late!" he waved at everyone "Mc Twisp! No wonder you're late! Why, this clock is exactly two days slow!" the hatter said snatching the watch "Two days slow?" Mc Twisp said "Hahaha! My goodness. We'll have to look into this. A-ha! I see what's wrong with it! Why, this watch is full of wheels!" the hatter replied taking the watch apart the Mc Twisp gasped "Oh, my poor watch! Oh, my wheels! My springs! But, but…" Mally whipped out her tiny sword exclaiming "Butter! Of course, we need some butter!" Mc Twisp looked nervous as he watched and then said "Oh no you'll get crumbs in it!" Mad Hatter replied "Oh, this is the very best butter!" "What are you talking about?" Thackeray then shouted as the watch looked like it would explode "It's going mad!" I was so shocked at all of this madness I said "Oh, my goodness!" Mc Twisp cried "Oh dear!" so the Hatter took out a mallet saying "There's only one way to stop a mad watch!" smashing it, I was very disappointed that they all turned out mad when I thought I had found safe people. _

_Mc Twisp said "Oh, my watch...it was an unbirthday present too!" jumped up "I'm so terribly late, please excuse me," then Hatter shouted after him "A very merry unbirthday to you! Mctwisp!" I shouted "Mister Rabbit! Oh, mister Rabbit! Oh, now where did he go to?" Thackeray turned to the Mally "Mallymkun, where do you think he is off to?" the dormouse sniffed and said "to the red queen! You should know that by now Thackeray!" I was very confused by all of this "who is the red queen?" I asked the Hatter "the red queen is…" he began "well there really isn't a way to describe her, you really have to meet her," he said "and if I were you I would stay far away from her.." I frowned "why?" I asked he shook his head "I know let's change the subject," the March hare said "What's adae wi' you? Scurrying aboot the woods." he said to me I hadn't a clue what he was saying "I beg your pardon," I asked "Ach! Can ya not understand Scottish woman?" he banged his fist on the table "well yes and no," I answered "It's aither wan or the aither. Right so ya were sauntering alang the banks o' the river…" he ushered me to carry on "I'm sorry but I have to go, it will be dark soon and I need to find my way home," I said standing up "It was a very nice tea party," they waved me off shouting "fair farren Alice!" _I always thought that the hatter was a little peculiar looking but I knew we had an instant connection, I liked the way hatter looked. He was madly dressed and his red hair and eyebrows instantly drew my curiosity. I liked that his eyes gave away his feelings. I loved his build, the way he was only a head taller than me, I loved his smile, it was simple I love everything about my hatter; about my Tarrant. I loved all his features; he was wearing his leather jacket, his pink shirt, blue waist coat and that cute poke-a-dot bowtie, brown trousers and pink and blue stripy socks. His features are quite abnormal with his pale skin, and huge green (well green most of the time) eyes, , and the way the mercury poisoning had made one of his eyelids turn purple and the other one blue while he had dark pink colouring under his eyes, I loved his silver eyelashes. His dark pink lips beg me to kiss them. He was an amazing hat maker and dress maker. I was devastated once I realised it wasn't a dream and that I'd ripped the first ever dress he'd made me…. "We are here Miss," the cab driver said "Hu?" I asked "I said we are here," he smiled, showing rotten teeth. Ugh! Gross! "Oh, I, um thank you, how much…?" I started to say "five shillings," he interrupted "5 shillings!" I exclaimed handing it over from my little blue purse strapped over my shoulder-an invention of mine, grumbling as I did so at the high prices of cabs these days. "…Should have walked..." I stepped out into the cold, the cab left me alone, and I was now faced with the task of climbing the gate unseen. "Better go round the back, Alice, there is a tree that has fallen on its wall that you could climb easily enough," Absolem said blowing smoke at me. I nodded and hid in the shadows of the wall so as not to be noticed. It was there, and it was sturdy enough to climb so I did, dangling my legs over the other side "now what?" I asked Absolem "jump stupid girl," he replied "easy for you to say you can fly." I looked down at the floor, I gathered my courage lifted myself as far down my arms and then jumped, landing with a thud in the grass, "ever so graceful as always Alice," Absolem said sarcastically and mockingly (I didn't think Absolem would be sarcastic, but after putting up with him for 5 years I have learned a fair good things about the grumpy old butterfly) "thanks for pointing it out Absolem," I grimaced at the pain in my legs, Absolem had tried to teach me how to be a proper Underland Champion and what was expected of a Champion.

He flitted to my shoulder, "hurry stupid girl, we are expected," he looked happy and something else…excitement? I hadn't seen that expression on his face before. I hurried on in the familiar terrain, finding the tree and hole wasn't so difficult now that Absolem was there to direct me. I took a deep breath "no looking back," I saw to myself, and gripping my luggage tightly I jumped, supressing a scream. I felt the air rush under me and I tried to look around me at all the objects, down, down, down I went, and I wondered if id, ever come to a stop. There was all kinds of household objects: clocks, lamps, chairs, shelves, lots of candles… I turned on a lamp, lighting the tunnel so I could see better. Suddenly I found myself falling through the hole in the floor I made on my second journey, "there," I said landing on my feet, "that wasn't so bad was it?" I said to myself. Then I looked at the chandelier and fell backwards onto the black and white tiles, Absolem laughed at me holding himself around his waist, I sat up shaking myself "oh har-har, I'd like to see you try it," I glared at the annoying butterfly I looked on top of the little round glass table, there was the little black key and the bottle with drink me, the glass box of Umplegretchin sat on the floor where I'd left it, but there was a few new additions. There was a little letter with writing on it, and a magnifying glass, beside it was a bag of silver glitter dust. I stood, dusted myself off and picked up the magnifying glass, the letter read:

Dear Champion Alice,

Here is a bag of growthsworth, it will help you to keep you clothes with you this time, her ladyship Mirana made up a batch as soon as I told her of your mishap at our tea party, I have left it here just in case you wish to return (if you still remember us, I hope you do remember us, dear Alice Kingsleigh) just sprinkle it over yourself and your belongings before you drink the Pishsalver, remember to take some Upelkuchen with you!

Fare farren Alice, your friend and servant, Tarrant Hightop x

It made my insides go all warm and fuzzy, "what is it Alice?" Absolem asked landing on my shoulder, "Hum, well it was good of him to think of these things otherwise we'd have to try and squeeze the bags through the door…" he stared at me then, at the smile on my face, and said "curious…" I frowned "what is?" he shook his head "not hardly nothing," he said I let it go, no use trying to get him to tell me anything he didn't want to. I sprinkled the dust over myself making sure I had myself covered, then I un-stoppered the Pishsalver and sipped it, "now sprinkle some on you bags," said Absolem, then I sprinkled the suitcases, in no time I had shrunk, my belongings with me, I gave the key to a now lager Absolem, and picked up my suitcases, "right, let's do this," I grinned, the butterfly's wings mirrored the beating of my heart in my chest, we both hummed with excitement; I grabbed some Upelkuchen and put it into my purse, we walked together to the door, anticipation as to what we would find behind the door making us shake and breathless, "go on," I said, the butterfly licked his lips "I can't use keys stupid girl, you do it," he handed it over to me "I can't, what if something's happened and everything is destroyed?" I said he sighed "If it had they would have sent word, now do it stupid girl," I had had just about enough "I am not stupid and I'm not a girl! Absolem!" I snapped he twitched he antenna "I'm sorry, it's just so…" I sighed "I know, Alice, I know," the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife, "okay," I put the key into the hole and twisted, it opened to Underland…

It was just the same as I'd left it, I smiled brightly as I saw various wondrous shapes and colours, I sigh, I am back in Underland. My smile grows as I step forward and look around in awe. "Curiouser and curiouser…" Compared to the last visit, it was much more like a mix between a wasteland and a land of random objects. But now it seems to have grown much more livelier; the trees seem to have been revived and there are more colourful plants everywhere. There are so many different colours around and the new aura makes me feel welcome and homely. Absolem's eyes seem to glisten in the morning light as he took in the familiar sight of home. Then he points at the cake in my hand. "You might want to eat up and return to your size. We shall make for Mamorial," he said I nodded taking a bit out of the Upelkuchen, returning myself to my normal size. We walked in silence through the trees, mushrooms and the now fully grown ferns, the mushrooms were taller than me where they were so small to begin with, they only just came up to Stayne's knees back then, I remembered, as I noticed when I looked over my shoulder at Stayne. They had grown huge! So had the flowers, "is that the champion?" they whispered "Alice has returned!" I smiled and waved at them and they all looked so happy to see me, "Hello, my dear friends. It's been a while…" I greet them. The plants look somewhat hopeful yet suspicious. "So are you truly the Alice? You remember?" I grin "yep I'm the Alice. Underland's Champion who has slain the Jabberwocky therefore freed Underland from the Red Queen's reign." I respond confidentially. The flowers smile brightly and nod. "It is her! She has returned." "We must spread the word!" A yellow flower insists. It smiles at Alice. "It is so good to have you back, dear Champion." I grin from one to the other "And it is good to be back." I nod to the flowers. "I'm afraid that I must get going." The rose grinned "Of course" she nods in understanding. "Just be sure to stop by and chat!" I don't think I could grin any wider; chess would be proud "Will do." I wave as she begins to walk away. "Well, now what do we have here?" A voice purrs softly. I grin as the face of a widely smiling cat appears beside her. "Chessur!" I exclaim in excitement "Alice, it's so nice to see you again." The cat smiles widely as his smoky form takes the shape of a normal cat and floats around her casually. "what took you so long? Tarrant has missed you terribly, we all have," He holds his paws together as he floats before her. "Oh, won't the Hatter and the White Queen be surprised when you turn up on their doorstep," he grins "We were on our way there right now; we just needed a ride on the Bandersnatch…" I say "say no more, I will go fetch him," he disappears in a puff of smoke then after a few moments he revaporates back "he is on his way, I have informed the queen of your arrival," I cannot keep still for fear of screaming in my excited state, "thank you chess," I squeak, just then I hear "Is that who I think it is?" Tweedledee blinks as he points at Alice. His twin shrugs. "Probably; But then again it might not be who you think it is…" his twin interrupted "No, I'm certain that it's her!" he then reencountered "Then maybe it is her." his brother frowned "You just said that it wasn't her!" he sighed "I said that it probably wasn't her. There's a difference." Agitated Tweedledum shouted "No, there ain't!" his brother growled "Is so!" "Not so!" "Is so!" "Not so!" The duo then begin to push each other during their argument. And I couldn't help but giggle at their predictable actions. "Boy's contain yourselves," shouted Absolem "how will you ever know anything if you cannot contain yourselves!" they instantly stop and shout "Absolem!" and then "I knew it was you Alice," said Tweedledee, "contrariwise! I knew it was you," counteracted his twin "no, me" he glared "no, me!" he pushed his brother "I said it first!" they began again "not so!" "did so!" "not so!" "DID SO!" "oh for goodness sake! SHUT UP!" shouted Absolem and the boys looked down at their feet for being scolded like children.

There then came a tremendous roar and the Bandersnatch bounded through the undergrowth, he stopped short of the group and roared again, sticking out his long tongue in a pant, I grinned and then approached the beast "hello boy!" The Bandersnatch looks up at me with narrowed eyes. I swallow slightly and wait until the creature recognises my scent and leans forward to lick my face. I smile and wipe the slobber off my face "Eww!" I laugh. I then fondly scratch the Bandersnatch's ears, making the creature lower its head "It's nice to see too…" I murmur, "let's not waste any more time, Alice, get on the Bandersnatch," says Absolem keen on getting to Mamorial, I climb onto the Bandersnatch's back, I then pulled the squabbling boys onto the beast's back with me, Absolem lands on my shoulder, "I'll evaporate to Mamorial with your things and wait for you there," said Chessur, and with that he was gone, "to Mamorial!" I say to the Bandersnatch and it bounds off. I smile at the new and improved Underland and grin at the now luscious green grasses that now covered what was the wastelands and desserts. It was too beautiful to behold. The once bloodied river was a clean, clear, sparkling river, and little flowers grew over the lands. "Oh Absolem! Look! It's beautiful!" I looked over to the silent butterfly on my shoulder, tears were rolling off both of our faces, tears of joy, and he cleared his throat, "it's changed so much!" he said "thank you for making it all possible," he actually smiled! We soon made it to Mamorial in no time. The huge white gates of the castle were open and there was thousands of people waiting and cheering at our approach. I instantly spotted Mirana, Mctwisp, Thackeray, Uilleam, Bayard, Bielle his wife, and Mallymkun. The Bandersnatch slowed to a walk on approach and stopped in front of the Queen of Underland. I passed the boys down to a knight and slipped off the Bandersnatch's back. "You're Majesty, we have returned." I politely bow before the queen and lower my head in respect, "Rise champion of Underland." Mirana gestures for me to stand up. She smiles brightly at me. "Alice, it is so good to see you again. We have all missed you." I smile "And I have missed all of you as well." She ignores all the rules and regulations and pulls me in for a tight hug, Absolem had to throw himself out of the way of the queen's arms then after the hug he settled himself onto Mirana's outstretched hand in a huff, "you have done well Absolem, you have returned our champion unharmed," she smiled delicately I smile suddenly looking apologetic. "I'm terribly sorry about the short noticed, Your Highness. I-" Mirana holds up a hand. "Alice, dear, please just call me Mirana. Any close friend of mine does not need to address me by my formal title. And it is no trouble at all, my dear. I already had a room ready for you in case you would return. Also I watched carefully at the Oraculum for your return," I smile and nod gratefully. "Thank you, Mirana." Mirana smiles as she holds out a hand to me. When I took it, the queen gracefully lead me towards the castle. Mctwisp and the others followed us in. Mirana asks her red guards to place the Bandersnatch in a comfortable stable. They chattered to me and Absolem all the way, shooting questions at us, while Thackeray danced around us shouting "Yer both late for tea!" laughing. "you've grown so much, it's only been 2 and a half years since you left Underland, so that must mean you've been gone 5 years, 24 years old!" nodding and mumbling my agreement I looked round, eyes never really resting, where was Hatter? I could not see him anywhere. "What's the matter Alice?" Mirana asked "I can't see the hatter, where is he?" I asked Mirana shared a look with chess and Mctwisp and I felt fear creep into my heart, "what's-what's wrong? Is he…?" I felt immense pain shoot though me "no, no, he's not dead, he's…well you'll just have to see for yourself," I gripped Mirana's hand tightly as she lead me to the room I stayed in last time I was here, just before she opened the door she turned and said "don't be worried if you can't get a response out of him," I nodded and she smiled sincerely and opened the door, the room looked the same as it did, white walls, white floor, the bed was white-I remember it being the softest bed I had ever slept in, all the other furniture was white, the only thing that was out of place here was the hatter.


	3. Chapter 3 the Hatter

He sat on the bed, his back to the door, slumped over his knees head hung down. I walked slowly and loudly so as not to startle the hatter. Light shone into the stain glass window, shining the yellows, blues and reds of the coloured glass, the little white dove in a halo of light. I smiled at the beauty of it but the hatter did not stir, I walked around and gasped at the sight of him, he was perfectly still, his face void of any emotion, as he sat rigidly, I kneeled before him and looked into his eyes, they made my blood run cold; they were black. An un-hatter-like black. I put my hand on his lap, and touched his face, "hatter?" he didn't move, "oh Hatter…" I sobbed as tears fell down my face; I wrapped my arms around him and cried. I felt arms wrap round my waist and hatter whispered in my ear, "Ssh Alice Ssh!" I hiccupped "don't cry, dear sweet Alice," I stopped suddenly and leaned back on my heels, "hatter," I looked up at his face, his eyes were grey and I though at least it's an improvement. "Alice, it's good to dream about you again," he smiled sadly, he reached his thumb to wipe the tears off my face, "you look different than before," he remarked "that's because I'm back, I really am, hatter," his eyes flashed green before they return grey "I wish you were here, but your just a figment of my imagination, I'm mad you know," he almost smiled it didn't reach his eyes, "all the best people are, you know," I tried to reach the hatter, but he went silent again. I felt a tug on the bottom of my dress and I looked down to see Mctwisp "how long has he been like this?" I asked him kneeling in front of the little white rabbit. "he's been like this for a year and a half, he lost all hope of your return, you see, since you've been gone 5 years even though 2 and a half years isn't long here, he knew it was a very long time to be gone, he missed you terribly as the years went by, he hasn't moved for days, he won't leave the room, it's been a nightmare to get him to eat, we have to restrain him and force the food and water down his throat." He let the information sink in "come, look in here…" he lead me to the wardrobe and opened it, revealing a bounty of beautiful dresses, silky night gowns and dressing gowns, coats, shirts and waistcoats and trousers, hats and pairs upon pairs of shoes. All in different arrays of blue's, gold's and whites. "Oh," I exclaimed fingering a fine ball gown. "He made them all in the first year of your departure." He said sadly. "It's late, we should get you to your new room," he began to tug my dress "I-I would like to stay with the hatter, if you don't mind," I asked "Erm, Erm…I don't think that it would be wise…" "Come now Mctwisp, let our champion make her own decisions, if she wishes to stay here with Tarrant, then so be it," Mirana glided into the room, "bu-but it's against the law to sh-share a room if you're not mm-married…"the rabbit trailed off lamely at Mirana's raised eyebrows, wringing his hands together he looked from me to the queen. "Now, now Mctwisp, you must remember that Alice is not from Underland, so our rules don't apply to the champion. Let us depart, now Mctwisp." She turned to me and smiled at me, "rest well champion of Underland, let us hope that Tarrant is feeling better in the morning." I smiled sadly at the queen. "Thank you," she smiled again and batted her eyelashes then glided out of the room ushering my friends out, I felt embarrassed that they had all witnessed my outburst. I turned to the hatter, he was watching me with wary grey eye's I walked up to him and smiled "it's late, you need to sleep," I pushed him back onto the bed and lifted his legs, he let me remove his orange shoes, undoing the thick red laces and pulling them one by one off his feet. He put his hat on the bedside table "I guess I could sleep a while," he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, I sat beside him and stroked his hair and sang an old lullaby that my father used to sing me to sleep with, it reminded me of the hatter it was called Three Shadows, it went something like this: _I looked and saw your eyes, in the shadow of your hair, as a traveller sees the stream, in the shadow of the wood; and I said, "My faint heart sighs, Ah me! To linger there, to drink deep and to dream, in that sweet solitude" I looked and saw your heart, in the shadow of your eyes, as a seeker sees the gold, in the shadow of the stream; and I said "ah me! What art should win the immortal prize, whose want must make life cold and heaven a hollow dream?" _

Tarrant had fallen asleep with a smile on his face and he snored softly. I stood and when back to the wardrobe, pulling out a silken nightgown- it was light blue and had long billowing sleeves, lace ran around the neckline and the sleeves, also around the bottom; it was simply divine, I removed my clothing and such in the on-suit bathroom, pulling over a dressing gown in the same style as the gown. I fastened it round my waist then cleaned my teeth. I felt refreshed when I went back into the room and I had to giggle at the sight of the hatter, his mouth open, snoring loudly-his hands crossed across his chest, he mumbled something in his Scottish brogue and continued to snore again. I slipped under the soft white duvet and wrapped my arm round Hatters waist and drifted off to sleep with the comforting knowledge that Tarrant was safe.

When it was morning I felt disorientated, where was I? Then I recognised the snore, hatter's snore. I opened my eyes then immediately squinted in the morning light. I was on my left hand side, and the hatter was curled around me, his arm draped over my waist. I felt his hot breath tickling my hair and the back of my neck. I felt the urge to go to the bathroom then, so I had to move his arms as gently as I could and I slinked onto the bathroom without waking him. I used the bathroom and freshened up, I went back to the bed and sat, watching hatter's peaceful face, he was so calm in sleep, and I brushed my fingertips down his cheek. The Hatter says nothing; he doesn't even return the hug because he is too shocked. He hasn't changed a bit. When the Hatter makes no sound or movement, I grew concerned. "Hatter?" I whisper his eyes blink open, catlike green "Alice…?" The Hatter now looks uncertain as he stares at me "Hatter…?" I frown down at him. Finally the Hatter's brain begins to kick in. Without warning, he lets out an insane laugh jumps up and grabs me. He hugs me tightly and swings me around "Alice, you are back! You're back!" although startled at first, I join in on his laughter as he continues to swing her around. When Tarrant finally places me down, he smiles a toothy grin at me. "You came back… You're really here…" he sounded breathy "Of course I came back," I smile up at him as I place my hands on his shoulders. "I said that I'd be back before you know it. I kept my promise…" Tarrant only smiles wider as he places his hands on my arms. "Yes, you did…" He murmurs.

**Tarrant Hightopp:** I sat in my comatosed state, my mood as black as death I heard a little voice "hatter?" I must have imagined it "oh Hatter…" the little voice sobbed, arms wrapped around my waist and the person was crying. I wrapped my arms round her waist and whispered in her ear, "Ssh Alice Ssh!" she hiccupped "don't cry, dear sweet Alice," she leaned back on her heels, "hatter," I looked down at her face, blotchy with tears. "Alice, it's good to dream about you again," I smiled sadly, I reached my thumb to wipe the tears off her face, "you look different than before," I remarked "that's because I'm back, I really am, hatter," I felt hope then it was squashed-no my Alice would never return "I wish you were here, but your just a figment of my imagination, I'm mad you know," I almost smiled it didn't reach my eyes, "all the best people are, you know," I went silent again then. I heard talking between Alice and Mctwisp in my mind but I ignored it, my pain too much for me. she turned to me, I was watching her-wary as she walked up to me and smiled "it's late, you need to sleep," she pushed me back onto the bed and lifted my legs-oh just that contact, even if she wasn't really there was bliss, I let her remove my shoes, undoing the thick red laces and pulling them one by one off my feet. I put my hat on the bedside table "I guess I could sleep a while," I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes, she sat beside me and stroked my hair and sang an old lullaby, her voice silky smooth. I drifted off to sleep dreaming of Alice. I felt fingers brush my cheek, and I heard "hatter?" my eyes blink open, "Alice…?" I looked at her uncertainty as she stared at me "Hatter…?" she frowns down at me. Finally my brain begins to kick in. Without warning, I let out an insane laugh and jump up and I grabbed Alice. I hugged her tightly and swung her around "Alice, you are back! You're back!" although startled at first, she joined in on my laughter as I continued to swing her around. When I finally placed her down, I smile a toothy grin. "You came back… You're really here…" I sounded breathy "Of course I came back," she smiled up at me as she placed her hands on my shoulders. "I said that I'd be back before you know it. I kept my promise…" I smile wider as I place my hands on her arms. "Yes, you did…" I murmur. She is fully grown now. The only thing that hasn't changed is her eyes and completion, the eyes that have the determination, boldness, and munchness that I had missed dearly.

I hug her again and she giggles, then I notice that she is only wearing a dressing gown and nightgown I blushed furiously and look away, she giggles and I frown "Alice, I-I … you're in your nightgown!" I fidget with my fingers. "I know that," she blushes as my eyes flicker over to her face, "why?" I ask "because I have been sleeping…" she mumbles "...in the bed, with you." She looks away "oh," I reply too embarrassed to say anything else "I wanted to keep you safe, you weren't yourself," she looks down I smile and lift her chin so she looked into my face "thank you," I smile, her lips part and she looked up at me, her body language screamed 'kiss me' and I felt my own lips part, my heart beating in my chest like I had a dragon fly trapped inside and it was trying to beat its way out, there was a knock at the door and we jumped apart, like naughty school children caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Mctwisp popped his head around the door, he looked from me to Alice then back again, "hum, interesting," I glared at him, "what is it Mctwisp?" I snap and he smiled "Tarrant, it's good to get you back," I smile tenderly at Alice, "you can thank Alice for that," the actions doesn't go unnoticed as he averts his gaze from Alice's barely clad body. "The queen seeks your council Alice, in the dining hall," he looks over at me and nods "Tarrant," I nod back "Mctwisp," I didn't really get on with the bunny, especially as he kept switching sides in the beginning of what we called the red reign. We won him back after Alice's return home on her first visit. But I still couldn't call him a close friend even though he proved himself worthy; he was still a coward to me. when he left I looked at Alice was standing there, her arms behind her back, face downcast, there was an awkward silence, I had no idea what to say to her, what had happened? "Well then, I best get dressed…hatter, promise you'll wait for me?" she asked in a timid voice, "I could wait an eternity for you," I grinned she blushed and it endeared her more to me, I wanted to see her do that again. Since when were we nervous around each other? We always were good friends and we were like brother and sister. Why did she keep ending up with hardly any clothes on? I remember when she returned to Underland on the Griblig Day, when I had to shrink her further and stuff her into my teapot. I tried so hard to keep her safe, and it was then that I noticed that she wasn't a little girl any more that I needed to protect her from myself… _as I lifted the lid, and she was wrapped up in the blue fabric, it outlined the shape of her body, I had to avert my gaze and mutter "oh, pardon," I closed the lid_ "_one moment," I pulled up the lid and pulled out some lace, making a pretty dress for her to wear, "er, yes, try that on for size," I waited till she knocked onto the lid and opened it up "Oh," I said placing her onto the table beside me "hum, er, I like it," I grinned toothy at her…"_hatter?" I came back to the present; Alice was dressed in one of the dresses that I made for her, it looked sweet now that she was in it, it came to mid-calf and had white lace around the bottom. It was white up to the waist except from the draping fabric-sky blue-on either side. A thick band was around its waist, and it had little puff sleeves, with the remaining white lace around its edges and the sweetheart neckline, I'd added a little white bow at the front for detail. She had on white stockings and her white boots. I grinned "I like it," she smiled happily "come on," she grabbed my hand; it felt soft and hot against my rough scarred hand.

We walked hand in hand down the spiralling staircases into the big kitchen, we didn't talk-well we didn't need to, we knew how to really enjoy another person's company-even in silence. It was a comfortable silence, she stole glances at my face and I smiled every time she did. It was like she was checking if I was still there. "What are you smiling at?" she smiled at me "I-I like smiling," I replied nervous fluttering in my chest. She giggled at my reply "oh hatter," she fell silent again. I ducked instantly at the door when hearing Thackeray's laugh and a bowl of soup crashed into the door "Alice! Hatter! Yer late for tea!" he cackled I grinned "I do hope there is some tea left for me, I am dreadfully parched," the group instantly broke into a choruses of "HATTER!" and Mally jumped up her face full of joy. "Hello Tarrant," Mirana smiled from under her teacup "I'm glad you're feeling better," nodded a bow "yes thank you your Majesty," I gave Alice a look and it didn't go unnoticed as Mirana's eye brow raised and she narrowed her eye's. I sat in-between Mctwisp and chess, Alice took the seat beside the queen that was being offered to her. I gratefully took the teacup off of Mctwisp "thank you," I said politely "I hope there wasn't any funny business last night Tarrant," he whispered "ay?" shocked at his assumption "you know what I mean," he glared I glared right back "you know I wouldn't Nivens, how dare you…" "Uh-hum!" the queen cleared her throat at my outburst, I sat back down feeling my eyes return to their normal green from the angry red they were. "We should have a party!" The White Queen exclaimed and the people in the kitchen turned and started at her including, Cheshire, Alice and several members of her court. "A party your majesty, what for?" Mctwisp asked "a welcome home party for Alice, of course," she smiled and I grinned "what a splendid idea your majesty," I said suddenly in the mood for partying-after all I was the life and soul of every party, my Futterwacken legendary. Alice spluttered, "I –I a party?" she paled and looked down at her lap "what's wrong Alice?" I asked "I ruin parties," she swallowed a knot in her throat. "Oh Alice, but you've never been to an Underland party, have you?" she shook her head at the queen "so you don't know what it entails, do you? Our parties are a little more relaxed than your normal…convention, you'll love it, I promise," she fluttered her eye's at Alice, it made me think of home when she did that. Alice perked up after that, and then all the arrangements were put into order. It was a mad rush-hehe mad-to get all the order's finished that were sent out to me and I got cracking on the deliveries. Alice watched me making the dresses and suits for the Underlands; she was quiet and looked in silence as I created my masterpieces.

**Alice: **I sat watching the Hatter make dresses and suits in silence, well in awe really, they were really pretty, but at the same time bland, it was a shame really, to be making white dresses and suits day in day out, it must bore the Hatter. He turned to me in a flourish showing off his next complete master piece, "bravo," I clapped and he grinned-turning away quickly, but not quick enough for me to glimpse his cheeks reddening. I'm embarrassing him, sitting here, so I stood and walked around the room, it was ground floor, it was twice the size of my sitting room at home with a huge table filled with all sorts of materials and thread's and so on, but he didn't fit in here, this entirely white room and assortments, with his brash colours and extravagant manners. I looked at the finished garments around the room, hands behind my back, "Hatter, are you happy here?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant "I-I, yes, I think, yes I'm happy-especially since you're here," he carried on cutting and stitching "no, I mean, are you happy, living in this castle?" I turned to him; he went stiff, "Hatter?" He shook, and I placed my hand on his shoulder, "oh hatter," his eyes were a bright blue colour "I don't like it here Alice, it's terribly crowded," I hugged him tightly "it's okay Hatter, I'll have a word with Mirana, I'll make it all better," I rested my head under his chin, and he wrapped his arms around me, it was bliss, standing here, with Tarrant. He pulled away too soon for my liking and cleared his throat, "I've been thinking about words beginning with the letter O-orange, order, o-obedience…" he muttered nervously and I smiled. We went back to our activities after that.

Later on in the evening the hatter had finished all his assignments and he had sent them off to their owners. There was one garment that definitely was meant for Mirana, it was white and silver, it had big puffy sleeves, followed by the long thin sleeves that looked like they were woven from the finest sliver thread. It had a silver bodice and a long white and silver filigree skirt, with a long train, inlaid with purls of the finest standard. It was magnificent, "you have outdone yourself Hatter," I fingered the thin fabric, he turned and smiled "do you think she'd like it" he grinned showing the cute gap in his teeth. "Of course," I grinned back "she'd love it," he blushed "thank you," in that moment the queen glided into the room, smiling at us, doing that strange things with her arms "good evening, Alice, champion, good evening Tarrant, Underlands Milliner," she batted her eyelashes, the dark makeup was stark in contrast with her white face, making her unearthly beautiful. "I see the dress is complete," she wandered up to it, the Hatter held his breath as she circled the dress all around, she turned to face the hatter, "magnificent as ever Tarrant," he let out a breath "glad to be of service your majesty," she turned to me, "come now, you need to get ready for your party, Tarrant have the dress sent to my room," she nodded and he bowed, I took a last look at the Hatter standing there smiling at me, as the queen put her arm around me-ushering me out, as the door shut. "so Alice, what made you return to Underland," she smiled slyly as a mischievous twinkle in her eyes winked at me. "I missed this place," I tried not to give anything away she just raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow at me "hum, interesting…" she said "I beg your pardon your majesty?" she glided on with me in tow, "it's interesting that you've been spending so much time with the milliner," she smiled knowingly "I-I," I dint know what to say, "it's okay, Alice, I understand, he is a very good, kind man, and handsome, I wish you both happiness," she looked sad, "your majesty, can I ask you something?" I bit my lip wishing the words back "of course," she smiled "do you love the Hatter?" I blushed at the audacity of my words "it was a long time ago, Alice, we were children together, him and I, but he never loved me, he has been waiting for the right girl to come into his life, I'm glad he has found you," she was trying to be strong "anyway, back to our current business…" she returned to her old self but her words kept ringing around in my head. I felt sorry for her.


	4. Chapter 4 A mad party

When we were in my room I was presented with a group of white girls, all beautiful and lovely to look at, "these are my maid's, they will help you get ready for your party, fare farren Alice, I'll see you in a short while," then she was gone, and I was left standing, feeling awkward and ugly in front of these women. "Right, now, we-I thought that this dress was adequate," one of the maids said holding out a blue dress that was similar to what I was wearing now "And I thought this one," another held out a beautiful dress that I had ever seen before, it was gold and light blue with rich golden silk trim and ruffle, it was covered in golden filigree, and was 3 piece ensemble with a fully boned corset adorned with a sheer golden ruffle along the neckline and hip. The skirt was gathered in 2 tiers with a floor length train and a full snowy white tylle petticoat that was lined with soft lightweight taffeta and covered with a circle skirt and silk bronze gold ruffle. A blue matching throw was tied around its hanger. She held in the other hand two golden heeled shoes with golden bows at the front, and some golden wrist gloves. It was magnificent-another work of art from the Hatter. "we can't have her upstage the queen," said the other, "she's right," I stared wistfully at the dress, understanding why I could not wear it "impossible, you must wear it, it's your party, Alice," the other stuck her tongue out childishly "now, let's get you into this…" it seemed that she was the one in charge here and I made no protestations as she and the other three helped me into the dress-with some stockings humph, (corsets and stockings were like wearing a codfish on your head-pointless, and uncomfortable, but these were exquisite, they didn't hurt me at all and were soft.) After my clothes were on they set about with my hair. After twisting it this way and that, they all agreed on a pony and the rest loose, to show off my pretty face they said, fastening it up with a gold hair clip, glistening with sapphires. "Now, makeup…" she said "close your eyes," I did as she said afraid of saying no, as she added some sort of powder across my eyelids, she took a brown pencil across the bottoms of my eyelids-without my consent, ignoring when I protested it was hurting me, then they put something thick on my eyelashes which was sticky "these are just in from Upper lands, the Ozian's sent us a batch especially for you," she scolded me "now hold still," she grabbed my chin putting something across my cheeks that tickled like dust, finishing off with a light pink lipstick. The three gathered around me smiling. "My work here is done," she grinned turning me in my chair to face the mirror; the woman starring back at me was beautiful.

The 'makeup' had done a good job of outlining my best features, my eyes stood out and I noticed the lids were a light brown, making sure the eye was drawn to my golden brown pupils, and the brown line underneath outlined the whites of my eyes. There was colour in my cheeks now, I didn't look deathly pail. My lips were natural looking but they looked a little darker from my colour and shiny. I stared in awe "thank you," I smiled shyly at these bossy women they curtseyed and went to the door, "wait, what time is the party?" I asked "in an hour," she said "so don't ruin my hard work," she waggled a finger at me, "I-I won't," I stammered so what do I do with myself in an hour?

**Tarrant: **I knew that Alice would be wearing the exquisite ball gown I made her, and it made me feel nervous, what do I wear? I cannot wear this, no this would do at all. Chessur made me jump, "ooh!" I whipped round "good evening Tarrant," he grinned his black top hat and head bobbing in the air, "hello Chessur," I smiled "you don't plan on wearing that do you, Tarrant? Because I have just glimpsed our champion in a beautiful dress, your work no doubt," he grinned largely at me "yes, yes, I just, I don't know what to wear," I fluttered my hands about the cloths strewn across the floor, "nervous Tarrant?" he disaperated away from my hand swinging for his face, "go away chess," I turned to the clothes "not until I help you find something to wear," he appeared with a blue shirt, and put it in my hands and then grabbed a golden waist coat. He rummaged for a while then said "ah, this will do," holding up a black dinner jacket, and wrapping it round my shoulders, then he picked up a kilt, it was black with gold and blue weaving through it, "Chessur, we can't match," I scolded the cat, "why not? You are good friends after all," he grinned mischievously. "Whatever, I'm off to the buffet table before the Tweedle's eat it all," the cat disaperated again. I looked at the clothes and thought what the hell, I might as well wear them-they were the finest things I owned. I dressed quickly before I could change my mind and I marched down the stairs, into the great hall.

I stood alone, leaning my body against the wall as I stared out eyes flitting round the big hall, waiting patiently for Alice to emerge. I checked my pocket watch for the 100th time. 13 minutes left. Anxiety bubbled up within me and I began to pace and mumble to myself. "what if she's gone?...what if she won't come to the party?...what if she doesn't like me?... what if she finds someone else?...Stop this, you are being ridiculous, Alice is our friend-my friend and I will try to make her stay comfortable for as long as she wishes to stay…but what if I can't?" I mumbled and the chaotic, opposing thoughts faded out. My heart pounded like a great drum, beating so loud I was sure it could have been heard over the music; my eyes were wild and took on the brightest of greens, they seemed to pulsate with my heartbeat, green-purple-green-purple, flashing brightly. Mirana placed her hand on my shoulder "don't worry Tarrant she's here," she queen smiled and I turned my head up to the stair's, and there she was, standing at the top, looking around her-nervous. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of her. My beautiful Alice; I walked over to the bottom and she looked down at me, all her nervousness forgotten. She glided down the stairs.

**Alice: **I was so nervous waiting at the top of the stairs looking about me, I could feel my heart pounding as I stand about the stairs. I feel my cheeks burning as I look at the various faces that are staring at me with wide eyes. I force myself to smile but inside I was scared to death, as I couldn't see the Hatter. Where was he? Then I spotted him, the queen had her hand on his shoulder, she said something to him, I was about to turn when he looked up at me, his lips parted and he walked up to the staircase. I made my way down the stairs to my mad Hatter, he was dressed in blues and gold's, looking sexy in his kilt, his shirt was the same colour as the dress, and he still wore his spotted bowtie, with his striped socks and orange boots-but it was totally hatter, which I liked. "M'lady." the Hatter grinned his arm upraised for my hand, I placed mine in his, feeling Goosebumps on my arms, that was when I stripped on my dress and tumbled into his arms; I stumbled a little and threw my arms about the Hatter to steady myself. "Oh, I'm sorry Hatter!" I exclaimed, catching my balance. "Quite alright." He replied with a small smile. I thought his eyes had changed to a brilliant purple but when I looked again they were his usual joyful yellow-green. Perhaps it was only a trick of the light, or something. He lead me through the crowd's to where our friends had gathered, many people stopped us to chatter about how lovely I looked, the hatter never letting go of my hand in his arm, he smiled politely but didn't say much, he just grinned down at me, and saying "doesn't she?" it made me blush as we continued walking through the small crowd as they parted like waves for us. "Alice! You look magnificent!" Mirana enveloped me into a warm embrace, I smile "thank you your majesty, so do you," I step back and hatter places a hand on the small of my back, it was a sweet gesture and I blushed at the contact, making me feel these strange emotions. We chatter together-Tarrant, Chessur, Bayard, Bielle, Thackeray, the Tweedle's, Mally, Uilleam, Mctwisp, Absolem and I, in the crowed hall as the queen mills around greeting and meeting people of Underland-just how many people had she invited? Music started-so loud I let out a yelp, and everyone turned to a stage, filled with a woman and strange men, dressed madly, with strange instruments and Mirana spoke through a strange stick thing which made her voice echo around us "welcome everybody, first up is Kerli and the mad tea-potters," everyone cheered and the music started up. Mirana made her way over to us and grinned. Pulled me over to sit with her.

"_Welcome to the Tea Party_

_Want to be my VIP?_

_You didn't RSVP_

_That's ok, that's ok_,"

Mirana swayed to the music, "are you enjoying the party Alice?" I nodded at her, watching everyone dance…

"_Welcome to the Tea Party_

_(oh oh, oh oh)_

_Want to be my VIP?_

_When I all steamed up,_

_Hear me shout_

_Tip me over and pour me out_,"

"That's good," she watched our friends dance along to the strange beat, "who are these strange people? And what are those instruments?" I ask her,

"_Your appetite is flex_

_I got the table set_

_Don't get your dribble on my T-t-table yet_

_I got the goodies baked_

_Got more than you can take_

_Just try and nibble on my biscuits and my rainbow cake_,"

"these are from Oz, in the Upper lands, over the rainbow, this is Tarrant's favorite band, and the strange instruments are just guitars and drums-you have some I think, in the Midlands yes?" she grinned "I suppose.."

"_Let's be traditional_

_And non commissional_

_Got my elbows down, pinkies up_

_That's the way you sip my cup.." _

The hatter was Futterwackening in the middle of the crowds, everyone was cheering and having a good time,

"_Welcome to the Tea Party_

_(oh oh, oh oh)_

_Want to be my VIP?_

_(oh oh, oh oh)_

_You didn't RSVP_

_(oh oh, oh oh)_

_That's ok, that's ok_

_(oh oh, oh oh)" _

I turned to the queen "the hatter is sad, this afternoon he told me he thought it was too crowded here, but look at him, he's in his element," I sighed

"_Welcome to the Tea Party_

_(oh oh, oh oh)_

_Want to be my VIP?_

_When I all steamed up, hear me shout_

_Tip me over and pour me out"_

She sighed "Poor Tarrant…" she gave another sigh. "Beg pardon?" I asked "He's never been the same since Horevendush day…" my brain clicked in "His family…?"

"_Try not to move so fast_

_You know the sir comes last_

_I'm the lady fatha mucka try to show some class"_

_"_All killed by the Red Queen's army," her eyes downcast in remembrance before they returned to my own again …

"_Don't drink the last cup_

_We keep it boiling hot_

_We keep the party moving till we drink the last drop" _

"I imagine Frabjous Day was somewhat of a bittersweet victory, though my sister has been overthrown, no one can change what happened to Tarrant when the Hightopp clan was taken from him, he was very lonely Alice, and madness soon follows loneliness."

"_Let's be traditional_

_And non commissional_

_Got my elbows down, pinkies up_

_That's the way you sip my cup" _

"Oh I didn't know," guilt filled me, "they lived on the far side of the Tugley wood, he misses them still," she smiled sadly

"_Welcome to the Tea Party_

_(oh oh, oh oh)_

_Want to be my VIP?_

_(oh oh, oh oh)_

_You didn't RSVP_

_(oh oh, oh oh)_

_That's ok, that's ok_

_(oh oh, oh oh)" _

"why is he still in the castle?" I ask, regretting it when it leaves my mouth, she smiled "he has been waiting for you, Alice," she smiled at the hatter dancing vigorously.

"_Welcome to the Tea Party_

_(oh oh, oh oh)_

_Want to be my VIP?_

_When I all steamed up, hear me shout_

_Tip me over and pour me out"_

"Oh," I let the information wash over me, he has only been waiting here for me?

" _I know this night is like no other_

_You're not just another_

_I know it's only getting better_

_As long as we're together_

_I know this night is like no other_

_You're not just another" _

"Go over to him," Mirana smiled encouragingly, and I stood, making my way over to him.

"_Welcome to the Tea Party_

_(oh oh, oh oh)_

_Want to be my VIP?_

_(oh oh, oh oh)_

_You didn't RSVP_

_(oh oh, oh oh)_

_That's ok, that's ok_

_(oh oh, oh oh)_

_Welcome to the Tea Party_

_(oh oh, oh oh)_

_Want to be my VIP?_

_When I all steamed up, hear me shout_

_Tip me over and pour me out!" _

I reached the hatter when the song finished and he stopped dancing and smiled at me, "great party ey Alice?" he offered his hand "yes," I smiled then a gentle waltz begins to play in the background. Tarrant tilts his head back in surprise; (he hasn't heard that song in years and it's one of his personal favourites) He then glances back at me before he smiles as he holds out a hand "May I have this dance, milady?" I giggle "yes," he pulls me in closer and we smile bashfully at each other, as we move along to the beat.

**Narrator:** Tarrant turns Alice to face him and the duo smile bashfully at each other as they move along with the small beat. As they dance to the slow movements, their eyes focus on each other and nothing else. They don't notice Mirana smiling widely at the scene while Chessur tilts his head, holds his paws together, and smiles even wider-if it was possible.

**Alice: **I was aware of Tarrant's hand on my waist and at the close contact, his expression is confusing as his eyes turn violet, and a piano plays softly, and a woman's voice sings softly.

" _My love, leave yourself behind,_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind._

_My love, you have found peace._

_You were searching for relief…" _

We stared into each other's eyes lovingly and he smiles, "you look stunning tonight, Alice," I blushed "so do you" I look up into his face, loving this height,

"_You gave it all,_

_Gave into the call._

_You took a chance and_

_You took a fall for us…"_

He grins at me, and it makes my stomach flip-flop, my heart flutters around in my chest, I can feel his rock hard body pressed up against mine, his hot hands seeping through to my bones. His shoulders were strong and my hand felt like it should be there,

"_You came thoughtfully,_

_Loved me faithfully_

_You taught me honor,_

_You did it for me._

_Today you will sleep away_

_You will wait for me, my love…" _

"Hatter?" I ask "hum?" he grunts "Mirana told me about your family, I'm sorry they are dead," he smiled sadly "it's okay Alice…it was a long time ago. I'm the last Hightopp clan now,"

"_Now I am strong (now I am strong)_

_You gave me all_

_You gave all you had, and now I am whole…" _

"I'm sorry hatter," I say, feeling his sorrow, thinking of my father, the last male Kingsleigh.

_My love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind._

_My love, look what you can do._

_I am mending, I'll be with you._

"It's not your fault," he smiles for real this time, "they are safe now, my mother, father and sister, they all are," we are both silent then,

_You took my hand, added a plan,_

_You gave me your heart._

_I asked you to dance with me. _

_You loved honestly,_

_Gave what you could release._

_Ah oh. I know in peace you'll go._

_I hope relief is yours. Now I am strong (now I am strong)._

_You gave me all._

_You gave all you had, and now I am whole._

_My love beat inside me_

_My love, my love, leave yourself behind,_

_Beat inside me, I'll be with you. Oh-oh_

_Du-du-du, ooh," _

When the music is over, the hatter say's "excuse me a moment," and walks away from me, then a knight asks for the next dance and I know I cannot refuse as everyone had stopped to watch me and hatter. It had started raining outside, and I knew he would be out there. After the song ended I made my way to the side door, when an arm grabs me, "oh, your majesty," I stare at the white queen "here, take this," she hands me an umbrella, "Go along Alice dear, I'm sure he could use the company. And your presence always seems to delight him, unlike mine." She said sadly "thank you," I smile.

I sprinted into the woods, skirts hiked high above my ankles as I sloshed through muddy puddles and dodged roots. I swiped at my eyes being obscured by the sheets of rain pouring from heavy clouds. Leaving the umbrella on the floor I kept running, my heart racing from the exercise. I didn't know where I was going, couldn't tell where I was, but I kept on and hoped I would find the hatter, I found myself blocked off by a tangle of trees and brush but decided to claw my way through instead of going another way. I ripped and tugged and shoved (making sure the dress was safe at the same time) until I practically stumbled into a clearing. I stopped. Everything stopped, just for a moment. He stood there, arms crossed, leaning against the large tree on the other side of the clearing. He didn't notice me, not right away. His head was bowed; the rain cascaded in tiny rivulets off the brim of his tall hat, his clothes darkened by the rainfall. With renewed determination (after some heavy breathing) I walked to the tree where the Hatter stood, his gaze fixed on the shining moon. "May I join you, Hatter?" He indicated the spot next to him but did not look away from the sky. After some time in silence, he finally spoke. "They say the moon is mad, you know. Because he chases the sun, longing to shine as she does, trying to warm himself to stop the endless cold, to feel how she does…"he smiled sadly, I knew he was referring to himself and to me "Maybe he's just lonely." I whispered, "Yes, I suppose…" came the soft reply. "Are you lonely too?" I inquired. He gave me a wry smile. "Not now that you're here," He smiled blue-eyed, taking hold of my hand "I'm scared Alice," he held my hand tightly, I watched as the stars slowly danced across the sky, twinkling at us "why are you scared?" I strained my ears in the silence and I thought I could hear a sweet, melancholy melody drifting across the night-probably music from the castle "What if they blame me?" I turned to the Hatter and he finally looked away from the moon to my face. "Of course they don't!" I stood in front of him, hands on his shoulders looking up into his face "Hatter, they wouldn't think that! They are your family," a tear escaped from his eye, leaving a wet trail on his cheek. "Oh Hatter!" I pulled his shaking form close, holding him like a babe. After a while he pulled back and looked about him "it's raining Alice," like he'd only just noticed "come on, let's get you inside," I held his hand and lead him back to the castle.

I took him to my room, he was silent, I steered him into the bathroom, "your cold, get yourself dry, here, have this towel," I put the warm towel into his hands and left the room. I strained to get out of the dress, but I managed. I pulled on a thick nightgown and a woollen dressing gown. Slipping into some slippers I knocked on the door "Hatter?" I said timidly, I waited for a reply but it was silent "hatter?" I opened the door slightly, and peeped in. he was standing in the middle of the room, a towel wrapped round his waist, holding his hat in his hands-head bowed. His back was to me, and I could see there were scars all over his back, thick pink lines against the stark white skin. He had little red freckles spattered across his shoulders. He had strong built shoulders, despite his small frame. I found myself walking up and putting my hand on his shoulders. "Who did this to you?" I said, he looked at me, and smiled with one corner of his mouth, "who do you think," in his brogue, his eyes turned yellow "Stayne," I replied angered. "Why did he do this?" I touched a thickly raised slash, he turned his face away, hiding the answer, "Hatter," I turned his face towards mine, "what ever happened you have to tell me," I raised an eyebrow "you can't protect me forever," he sighed and shook his head "stubborn boy," I heard him mutter, "you remember when I was taken to the red castle?" I nodded "Stayne wanted information on his whereabouts, I'm glad to say he didn't get it…" I felt sick inside, it was all my fault.

**Tarrant: **I looked at the disgusted expression on Alice's face at the sight of the scars; I had another flashback, this one in the prison in Crims. I was in my cell, Stayne unlocked my cell door_. "If it isn't my favourite mad hatter," he took off his leather gloves "yes, it's been too long Ilosovic Stayne," I mocked him smirking, he slapped me in the face with his glove, "enough! Where is the girl?" he questioned "tell me and you'll come to no more harm and you can go free," he put his face in my own eye's narrowed. "You mean the wee boy? I wouldn't know, I've been terribly busy with my tea party," I grinned eyes perfectly green, "you know perfectly well we know she was with you, so tell me where she is," I laughed and he hit me again. I didn't let my facade slip; the less anyone knew about me the better-he shouldn't know he gets to me. "Fine, have it your way then," he stood; nodding to two red guards they came into the cell and stripped me to my waist-no! My hat! It gives me courage where was it? Oh that's right, I threw Alice to safety on it, she'll keep it safe. He brought the whip out uncoiling the leather beast. "One last chance, where is Alice?" he asked, I spat in his face; he laughed and wiped it off. "You're just making it harder for yourself." His eyes blazed "we'll find her eventually, and kill her," anger spiked through me and I tried to launch myself at the knave, "Agh!" I cried my battle cry, the guards held me back. "Look what we have here, I think the hatter cares for the girl," I knew I was red eyed, I was losing it, my sanity. "Hold him," I heard him say, and I felt the sting of his whip. Again and again, each time the same question "where is Alice?" and the same reply "down with the bloody red queen!" was giving up hope, I'd die eventually. My life was a torrent of pain. My legs couldn't hold me up anymore, he came close to my face, "we'll your loyalty is strong, lets see how you'll hold up tomorrow," he smiled, then nodded to the guards holding me. I crumpled to the floor, fatigue over coming me…_ "Hatter?" Alice brought me back, "I'm alright," I croaked "your eyes were red, I've never seen them red before," she looked scared. "Stayne gets on my wick," I grumble, I put my hat on my head; grabbing another towel to wrap around my shoulders. I wasn't comfortable with Alice seeing my scars. She was too good, too sweet and innocent to be tainted with darkness. "Get some sleep, hatter, you need your strength," she turned me to the door; I smiled at her, grateful. Sleep wouldn't be too bad.


	5. Chapter 5 A strange visitor

**Alice:** when Hatter was settled and drifting off to sleep, I made my way to Mirana's room, glad the party was over. "Alice!" she exclaimed in surprise, she was in a white night robe and a silken dressing gown. "your majesty," I bowed "I have come on the matter of the Hatter, I don't think this is healthy for him. He's not happy and you're keeping him here in this castle, you said so yourself he's not happy," I blurted it out, she opened and closed her mouth like a codfish, "please, let me take him home," I begged, her face regained from the shock, "if it is what you wish, so be it," she turned her back on me "your majesty, I do not wish to hurt you, I want what's best for Hatter," I pleaded she turned her head slightly "so do I," she said. I nodded and turned to leave, "Alice?" I stopped "look after him." She said. I left her in her room, nodded to the white guards at her door. That was easy, but I'd hurt my friend in order to safe my other from a live of hell. I felt rubbish. But it made me smile when I thought of the Hatter, of making him happy. I slept soundly that night, in piece of the knowledge that I could make Hatter happy. That morning Mirana calls an urgent meeting of the council and we gathered in the great hall, anxious to know what was going on…

Mirana: I was trying to collect my emotions after the conversation with Alice, when a knock sounded at the door, "who is it?" I called, running a brush through my hair and a weary looking white guard entered "your majesty," he bowed "he have returned from the outlands, I have bad news," I stood abruptly "the Queen of Crims and… the knave of hearts are no-where to be seen. We have searched high and low, with no trace," he pushed his long white hair out of his face, "What!" I exclaimed, he ran a gloved hand across his head, his white hair pushing back to reveal his face, then time stopped, he was perfect; he held the horse helmet under his arm. I'd noticed jet black eyes peered through white eyelashes. There was blood on his forehead, I stepped into action "come sit, you did well in returning," I steered him to sit on the stool, "tell me in full what happened," he smiled sideways "of course M'lady," I found myself smiling "what is your name, do don't recall ever seeing you before," I dabbed his cut with a handkerchief. "My full name is Warren Talmadge Stayne; I try to keep a low profile, as you will know my brother is…Ilosovic Stayne." His face was full of shame and regret, "we are completely different, Ilosovic and I, he was more like F-Father… please don't hold it against me your majesty, you of all people know what it's like to have your own sibling's turn out…evil," his youthful soft features looked nothing like the hard lines of his brother, I smiled "Mr Stayne, I understand your concerns, we don't discriminate here because of names and bloodlines," I smiled and his face fell into a relaxed smile…

**Alice:** "I have some grave news my friends," the queen looked sadly at the group of animals and humans alike, "I have been informed that Irasebeth and Stayne have slipped through our detection." She waited for the news to kick in. "What?" the pit of my stomach felt like it dropped to the floor. "For how long?" Tarrant kept a cool head as the group began to panic, "it seems our army has not been able to detect them for just under a month now," the queen was stone like "how could this of happened?! They are dangerous criminals!" I burst out in horror "Champion, please try to understand…" a knight begged standing beside the queen, "who are you?!" I snapped, and then his features kicked in… "Stayne!" I pointed "its Stayne!" all hell broke loose then, Hatter launched himself at the knight, "Tarrant! NO!" Mirana shouted, her hand up to her throat, the hatter tackled the man down to the floor in a rage, raving in Scottish something like: " Ye tratur, lit me at ye! Ye guid fur naethin' scoundrel! I'll kill ye!" he shook Stayne. A few of the guards present dragged the angry hatter off the startled young man, "Tarrant, this is not Ilosovic Stayne, this is Warren, his Kin," Mirana placed a hand on the knight, and he looked up with jet black eyes, I did not miss the way his eyes softened at her, that's when I noticed the differences, his face wasn't a gaunt thin face, it was strong and had a soft look to it, like baby skin. His eyes-yes both eyes-were soft and round, overall he was at least two years younger. Hatter's eyes turned from red to a suspicious yellowy-green as he looked over the scared boy, his eyes narrowed slits, "not Stayne?" he said the queen smiled "no, Tarrant not Stayne," the knight laughed "well I am a Stayne, just not the Stayne you're after," he laughed again, and hatter smiled "definitely not the Stayne I'm after, I'd know him anywhere," he held a hand to help up the Stayne. "I've been thinking about words starting with the letter P, place, pot, pat, pan…" the queen laughed, relief that hatter was out of his mad state again. It was relaxed after that. "Warren Talmadge Stayne, at your service Champion of Underland," I shook his hand but I was wary of the Stayne, "why are you helping to watch Stayne and Irasebeth? I mean if he's your brother," I asked and his face changed from at ease to something else, "that man is no brother of mine," his voice went low and sounded dangerous, the queen placed her hand onto his shoulder and he covered in with his own, he looked scared. She shook her head at me when I gave her a look.

Hatter smiled sadly at me and mouthed 'later' at me. "Tell them what you told me, Stayne," Mirana smiled "we were on our round, looking over the outlands, when we found a …hand, Ilosovic's hand," he looked grim, "they were nowhere to be seen, this was a month or so ago, it takes that long to return here, we needed reinforcements, we needed the Champion to be precise," he looked at me, and I sighed, just when I thought that me and hatter were going somewhere, something comes up. "Okay what do we need to do?" I asked "we need to get going, now, we will search for them and make sure this time they will not escape again." He turned to the hatter "how are you with a sword, milliner?" the hatter puffed up his chest to make him look tough "I've had a wee bit of experience with a sword Sir," his eyes briefly flashed yellow. His green eyes fixed onto mine, "come Alice, we need to prepare," he offered his hand, and we left the hall together, when we were walking I looked up at the hatters face, "hatter? What was Warren meaning when he said Stayne is 'no brother of mine'?" he smiled down at me, "all in good time," I nodded.

**Hatter: **"Warren and his mother had it hard, in the beginning, their father, Walter Emerson Stayne, was a hard man. He favoured Ilosovic over his brother and thought him special. He beat Warren, and his mother had nothing else to do but seek safety in Mamorial," the hatter stuffed a teapot into his 'rucksack' a strange invention that he made, it was a huge bag that strapped round your back, "oh," I said sad for the woman and boy I didn't know. "Very sad indeed," he carried on stuffing things into the big brown bag. I helped by putting what I needed in a pile, "clothes will go in the big compartment, food in the other separate compartment in the front," he stepped back for me to shove the clothes in, "so the teapot will be with the clothes, so it won't smash, good idea, hatter," I grinned he smiled and swallowed hard. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" he asked and I laughed "haven't the slightest idea," I grinned "I think there is something going on between Mirana and Warren," I grinned as I recalled the loving glances sent to each other, good, I'm glad she has found happiness. "Yes I noticed," he smiled toothily at me "which is good, because they are much alike" he stuffed in a tartan kilt, and a few shirts, "can we trust him?" I mused hatter looked down at me "only time will tell," that was very good advice, indeed. The hatter didn't give away much, but I knew he was very wise and smart. "Hurry, we have to get going soon," hatter smiled sadly.


	6. Chapter 6 Tugley wood

**Hatter: **we all agreed that me and Alice were one team, Mally, Bayard and Thackeray were another, the guards would team up and check all outlands and we were left to check see if they had gone anywhere else, we were in Tugley wood. The Queen would stay put in the castle where it was safe, Chessur would evaporate between parties to check up and send messages across the groups. I was just glad to be spending time with Alice. "Confound this mess!" I muttered to myself, as I trudged through Underlands undergrowth tripping over roots and leaves that had fallen when the Bandersnatch ran through the Forrest. A housefly landed on my shoulder I swept it off my shoulder and I could hear its tiny furniture clatter around as it caught itself and flew off on its fragile little wings. I sighed and trudged on. I was worried for her safety in this jungle, what with all the creatures. I was too busy worrying about Alice that I wasn't paying much attention to what she was doing that she had gotten herself in the first bit of trouble this woods had to offer. The screech of the Snookle–snackle and an alarmed cry from Alice, Champion filled the air. I whipped round like a shot then cackled at the sight in front of me… Alice stood pointing the Vorpal sword in front of herself at the Snookle-snackle. The poor creature had gone into defence mode. Alice glared at me from over her shoulder as I laughed…

**Alice:** I was following hatter when I wondered too close to the side of the path and bumped into something. A hideous creature jumped out before me, shrieking; I pulled the Vorpal sword form its hilt and pointed it at the creature. It was one of the strangest things I had ever seen in my entire life, and I'd been to many countries. It was blue and fury with green spots; it's size came up to my hip, and it's long pointed ears stretched above my head, and it's long snout reminded me of an ant eater; it had big black eyes and it hissed flicking out a black tongue. it's fat body and stubby back legs made the creature look bottom heavy, as it sat on its hind legs. It had webbed feet and they had long appendages that it held up to its face and rattled them together, the sound reminding me of a rattlesnake. It shrieked again at me, and just as I was about to swing at it, Hatter shouted "no! Alice!" and I stopped "it's more afraid of you that you are of it!" he came to my side carefully, and calmly "what is it?" I asked never taking my eyes and consecration off of the creature. "it's a Snookle-snackle, naturally," he laughed "perfectly harmless-unless threatened," he grinned "how do we get it away?" I whispered he calmly approached me hands palms up, "bow to it, it feels less threatened this way, it will go in its own time." He grinned stooping in a low bow; I followed his lead and bowed after a slight hesitation. After a few minutes the creature left us, and the hatter swooped up in a flourish, replacing his hat onto his head, I wish I was that graceful. I wish I was even pretty, but in this world and my own, I felt plain, boring-awkward. "Thank you Tarrant," I smiled wrapping my arms round his shoulders, he stiffened and patted my back. This was strange-not at all like hatter. "You called me Tarrant," he looked curiously at me "you've never called me Tarrant before," he smiled "I'm sorry?" I asked "no, no, I like it," he grinned and I saw a flash of violet in his now green eyes.

**Tarrant:** she hugged me round my waist and I fought the urge to wrap my arms round her, my stomach fluttering, I awkwardly patted her back, she was warm. "You called me Tarrant," I looked curiously at Alice "you've never called me Tarrant before," I smiled "I'm sorry?" she asked "no, no, I like it," I grinned and she grinned up at me, I swallowed hard and turned away. She tried to hide that it hurt her, but I saw it in her eyes. There was a pang in my chest. I picked up the rucksack and pulled the heavy lump onto my shoulders-best invention yet, it distributed the weight of the luggage so it was easier to carry. We continued to walk together, "Hatter?" she asked "hum?" I grunted looking at her while still deep in thought "why do you call me a boy?" she grinned and I had to smile "because that's what you are, isn't it?" I grinned back she laughed, "I'm not a boy, I'm a girl," she laughed again "yes, but that would mean I'm a boy," I grinned "in Underland, I'm a girl, and you're a boy," I laughed too "that's silly," she chuckled, did she realise how much she affected me when she laughed? "That's Underland for you, ey Alice," we walked in silence for a bit after that.

**Alice:** It was darker here, I stuck close to the Hatter, feeling safer when I was closer-here I am, Champion of Underland, Jabberwocky sleigher, frightened of the dark; it was stupid really. Strange creatures lived in these woods and I could see little orange furry creatures that looked down excitedly at us, they were a mixture of a spider-monkey and a lemur, huge round bright blue eyes stared out from its long thin face. Hatter saw me staring up at them, "they're just, bulgors, harmless creature's, you don't need your sword, just don't let them get at the food, they like to steal things," he grinned making me laugh, we started to hear a strange buzzing sound then, quiet at first then it became louder, his eyes flitted nervously around the sky, "I don't like this Alice, I don't like this at all," he stopped in his tracks, fingers fidgeting with his straps, I stopped and looked up into the blue sky, "don't like what, Hatter?" the buzzing continued to get louder, "what is making that buzzing sound?" I looked about myself, "it is a giant Anthophila." He looked around the sky's "you mean a moth?" the noise roared around us now, and there was a huge wind picking up "yes, a very big moth," he grabbed my arm, "quick Alice get under the shelter of this mushroom," he hurried me along roughly "ouch! Hatter!" I exclaimed "sorry, hurry," his eyes were yellow, he pushed me backwards onto the trunk of the mushroom, the surprisingly soft bark digging into my skin, he pressed up against me, wrapping his arms around the trunk, locking his hands, I looked up into his face, heart beating erratically, and his eyes stayed a Hugh of violet. "Wrap ye arms around me, laddie," his voice was husky, his Scottish brogue coming through, I did as was told then, I shivered-though I don't know why, the wind beated at us, from all directions, then I saw (trying to land) the moth, the air then picked us up by our feet, I tucked my head under hatters chin as he fought to keep his hold. I squealed as hatter lost his grip and we went flying into the air. I closed my eyes tightly, I could hear the hatter shout in surprise, as our bodies took to the air; we went a few feet I think, before coming tumbling down onto a mushroom top. Landing with a loud thunk…

**Tarrant:** I was glad Alice had landed on top of me, so I could cushion her fall; I knew I couldn't hold on any longer, but at least I could say Alice was safe. I felt a crunch under my back and heard the clanks of pots-that couldn't be good! Something was definitely broken in there, I felt Alice stir, and she said "oh," it was the cutest thing ever, so childlike, I sat up abruptly, and I shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that about Alice. It only made our situation worse, as it pushed us closer together, her nose toughing mine, her legs were pushed into kneeling and she had her arms round my waist. I didn't realise my hands were on her bare legs…

**Alice:** I opened my eyes, I was aware of my head bobbing up and down-I was on Hatters chest, "oh," I said and the hatter sat up abruptly, it pushed us closer together, our noses toughing, I stared into the hatters startled green eyes; my legs were pushed into a kneeling position and my arms still wrapped (loosely now) around hatters waist. His hot hands were splayed on my bare thighs-my heart began to beat erratically in my chest, tingles shot up and down my body. From this vantage point I could watch as his eyes changed before me, from green to an array of purples, till it finally settled on a dark purple. "I-I" he stuttered before removing his hands, I felt disappointed, he helped mw to stand, keeping a respectable distance between us "I've been thinking about words that begin with the letter, Q: Queen, Queue, Quiz..." he looked anywhere but where I was standing "Hatter…" I didn't know what to say, this was the second time we'd almost kissed, I still felt the ghost of his hands on my skin. "come Alice, I don't like it here it's too open," and together we helped each other down-both bottling our emotions and the questions I knew he must have too, deep inside us.


	7. Chapter 7 Hatters thoughts

**Hatter:** Alice agreed on calling it a night, we set up camp, in a dry warm area. I started a fire burning and set about in making our supper. I hoped she likes an egg and bacon sandwich. She had set about making our beds. Using the blanket rolls and blankets I had stuffed in-it was lucky she had reminded me to put in a few pillows. She had sat next to me when her task was done, I had gotten fold away chairs to fit in my bag, and they did just fine here. I put the sandwiches on plates and handed Alice one of them "thank you," she smiled wanly, she had been silent since what happened earlier. I had scared her, Stupid! Stupid! ..."Hatter?" I turned and smiled at her, "yes Alice?" I smiled "this is good," she smiled back, "it's just something I made up," I grinned and she carried on eating. We didn't talk long; Alice said she felt tired and retired for the night. The stars twinkled at us in the dark night sky. I poked at the fire, and from under the bundle Alice said "do you think they are in the sky looking down at us Hatter? I always thought that was where dead people went. It looks so peaceful up there…" I turned to her, smiling and quoted: "When he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine, that all the world will be in love with night, And pay no worship to the garish sun…" Alice sighed happily "I didn't know you Knew about Shakespeare," she looked at me, eyes glittering in the dark night, "I like to read," I smiled I put down my stick and stood, stretching out the stiffness in my road weary body. "In answer to your question, yes I do think they are up there, with the stars," I got comfy in my blankets and I'd purposely propped myself upwards on the trunk of a mushroom to look out, "goodnight Hatter," she yawned and closed her eyes, a little smile on her lips.

"Goodnight sweet Champion Alice," My Beautiful Champion, sleeping soundly in just under a minuet, I wish I could tell her just how I feel about her, I wish she could just understand what it's like, thinking that the love of your life had forgotten you. I was just so happy she was here, at last in Underland, with me…well not with me, how I would like her to be, just here. It could be enough couldn't it? I hope it could be…I couldn't-wouldn't hurt Alice for the world. . She's such a gentle, naïve young woman-and I'm an old man, I mean I'm 42 years old! She's 24, still a child! I am much older in mind and body, it's wrong! But there it was-love, so powerful and painful to bare; What should I do? Well I know what I should do: I should be a good friend and nothing more for Alice. But as a slave to my emotions could I? Sighing, I settled in for a long night ahead of me.


	8. Chapter 8 a hatters home

Alice: Hatter likes an early start, he was packed within seconds, grinning as always we had trekked through the last of the Tugley woods-I remembered where we were, Chessur had shown me the way, and we had come upon hatter's home. The windmill was definitely Hatters choice of a home, it was slanted and broken in many ways but it was kind of charming, his tea party was still set out nicely. The whole Windmill looked like it was made entirely out of wood and sticks; there was a blue door which I now noticed. Light streamed from the many windows giving it a homely feel despite its disarray. He was muttering to himself again "oh where is that Stupid KEY! Where oh where…Ah! Got ye! Ye devilish fiend!" I pulled out a long black key from one of his many pockets, he grinned a childish twinkle in his eyes as he twisted his keys "welcome Alice to my humble abode," he pushed the door open to reveal a large room, it was exactly what I was expecting: there was a fire at the back of the room, in stone. A sofa and 2 chairs (mainly red and green) were snugly placed by the fire. There were rugs strewn everywhere, and tons and tons of Hats, dresses, suits were placed in every corner of this brightly coloured home. There was a quaint little stove, in the corner of the living area, and –I had to giggle- there was a plant pot with a bunch of flowers on a coffee table, they chattered away oblivious of our entrance.

"It's wonderful hatter," I grinned at his excited face, "it's good to be home, if not for a moment." I nodded in agreement. There were some stairs to the side, which went round and round up to the attic-that must be hatter's bedroom and the bathroom I thought to myself. He saw me looking and he blushed turning away, clattering around with pots and pans nailed to the wall above the stove, "tea Alice?" he didn't turn back to me, keeping his concentration on the stove, "please," I replied "I'd like to um-use your bathroom, if you please," I blushed furiously "oh, yes, upstairs first door on your right, the other two are just bedrooms," fluttering a hand at my direction; I could see his neck turn bright pink "thank you," I muttered, the stairs creaked as I ascended them. Upstairs there was the three doors like he said, one painted blue, one green and one red, the bathroom was blue, and I smiled at this, the bathroom was simple but cosy, all white ceramics, ever since I entered his house I wanted to see his room, and I thought to myself-just a peek won't harm anyone…will it? I peeped through a gap in the door…

His room was sad somehow to me, there was a big bed, bright coloured sheets were tossed over the mattress, candles flickered on the bedside tables, and a huge wardrobe was overfilled with clothes, the floor was strewn with various tops and coat's, socks, trousers and shoes. A hand came down softly on my shoulder "Alice," came a soft voice, I turned my head to see a sad Hatter staring down at me, "why are you looking into my bedroom Alice?" he looked disappointed "I-I'm sorry, I was passing and I thought I saw something…" he sighed running a hand in his hair. "No need to apologise Alice," he turned to go down the stairs, I placed my hands on his shoulders "hatter," he tensed and did not look at me, "T-Tarrant," I tried a different tactic "please Alice, don't," his voice hoarse his brogue evident. "Don't what?" I asked confused "don't fall in love with me," his brashness surprised me, after this moment passed I thought up many romantic replies as 'it's too late for that' but all I could say in that moment was "why not?" he looked at me then, blue-eyed, a crooked sad smile on the corner of his mouth, as he said "I'm a mad old fool, Alice, you're a wee bonnie lass, you need a spry young boy, not me," I frantically shook my head "no hatter, no, I do need you, I'm not the child I was! Hatter I-I…" my voice raised into a shout "Alice no! don't say it," he looked freighted so I shut my mouth he had his hands on my shoulders now, "what we have Alice, in Underland it's forbidden, I'm too old, too experienced for you, if I was to do anything we would both be sent away from each other, and I can't live without-you not again," he surprised me yet again, I was stunned into silence. Forbidden? I've come all this way and it's forbidden?! I didn't realise tears were sliding down my face until hatter wiped them away with his thumb, "Ah Alice, I did nae mean Te upset ye," he pulled me into his huge frame, hugging me tight. I tucked my head under his chin, listening to his heartbeat. It began beating faster and faster, his breathing slowing down, I felt safe, hugging Tarrant. My arms slackened from round his waist and he played with tendrils of my hair. "Knock Knock!" came a familiar voice from downstairs we jumped apart "Chessur," hatter hissed and he turned-running down the stairs "coming!" he yelled, I followed more slowly, the image of the hatter and Chessur "Ah-um, Tarrant, why were you and Alice upstairs-together?" the cat grinned holding his paws together "Ah nothing, no not nothing-something-no that's not right, what I meant to say was…" hatter stuttered "Hatter!" I shouted "thank you-I'm fine," he croaked his eyes had gone from green to yellow to orange now they settled back into a sickly looking green, as he rambled. "I think he meant to say that nothing happened-we were just talking," I looked from Chessur to hatter, the cat was glaring at Tarrant, and poor hatter fiddled with his thimble on his thumb nervously eyes flickering around.

His body language screamed he was up to no good, "I wasn't implying there was anything going on," said the floating cat, raised eyebrow at us. "Yes, yes very good," the hatter said, he turned and clattered cups and saucers onto a little brown table, "tea, Chessur?" he wiggled his fingers at the teapot, "please," he evaporated then vaporised onto a chair, "will you be joining us Alice?" he motioned to the chair to his right, I smiled and took the chair, "how's the arm?" he grinned "never better, thank you," he nodded approvingly "how's Mally and Thackeray and Bayard? Their journey working out as expected," the hatter asked grinning while pouring the tea, I smiled up at him as he got to me and he winked. It made me giggle, "they are…making slow progress, they turned back twice because Thackeray forgot his spoon's and such," the cat stirred his tea boredly "if you'd been more interested you could have just come with us," Tarrant sat himself down with his tea."I never get involved in politics," the hatter clanked down his tea, "if you'd just take an interest in our politics everything would have been very different," he glared orange eyed at Chessur "as I keep saying what happened that day was not my fault," said the cat "...you ran out on them to save your own skin, you gutless, Scottish, pilgrim lickering, shukem juggling, slurking urpal-BARLOM MUCK, EGG BRIMINI-" he stood, towering over him and I yelled "HATTER!" and he snapped out of it-his mood swings were giving me whiplash.

"I'm fine" he croaked and the Cheshire cat looked as bored as ever "as you can recall I settled that dep't when I got you out of that spot of trouble you'd gotten yourself into," the hatter glared again "that does noe change anythin and ye know it!" he growled "gentlemen please," I begged, hatter crossed his arms on his chest, pouting "sit," I ordered him and he begrudgingly sat, "now can't we get along for just a few minutes please? Be civilised," I looked from one to the other "easy for ye te say," hatter grumbled and I couldn't help but giggle-he's acting just like a child "ay?" the hatter looked at me "pardon?" I asked "I said 'ey', ye said I was acting like a bairn," he scowled at me "and what is a 'bairn' supposed to be?" I asked angry and confused that the hatter was being moody with me, "I think he means 'baby' Alice, referring to when you said he was acting like a child," said Chessur he sipped his tea, "did I say that out loud?" I mused as the hatters eyes returned to their usual green, "there you are," I smiled "that's the hatter I know," he smiled taking a sip of his tea, "I'm terribly sorry Alice," I smiled at him, "where's my apology?" grinned Chessur who only just managed to evaporate away from Tarrant's swinging hand. He appeared by the side of my face, "you two better start getting on with it, you've got a long way to go." He disappeared I turned to hatter, he nodded "we best get going Alice, what he said is true," and with that we began the last part of our journey.


	9. Chapter 9 Nivens McTwisp

**Nivens Mctwisp:** "Do you mind!" I shouted at Thackeray as he hit me on the head with something hard "meow," he giggled; who ever thought to put me in charge of this riff raff was beyond my comprehension no doubt. "Sugar?" Mally shouted to the March hair, "Please," he held out his teacup "one lump or two?" she asked "two," he chuckled as the mouse threw the two cubes which landed perfectly in the cup, "lovely," the March hair recounted, "cup," I sighed and turned to Bayard "Bayard, what's the report?" I asked the panting dog, "all clear, we'll be safe for tonight at least." He collapsed on the ground, "good. At least we can get some rest," I ducked as an air born pastry flew towards my head, the march hare bounced in his chair, "Scones?" He clearly shouted excitedly from his place on the other side of the table. I sighed and shook my head "really Thackeray, do you mind?" I snapped as the annoying March hair cackled "Mind! Hehe! I lost it! Spoon…" really, I was one more comment from turning back around and going straight home! The dormouse was suspiciously quiet, hum… "Mally, are you quite right my dear?" I asked the mouse, she sighed "it's not the same without Tarrant-I don't know why I couldn't go along with them," she scowled at me from inside a teapot, "Mally, they probably want some time alone together, they haven't seen each other in years," said Bayard I glared at the hound "what exactly do you entail?" I asked the hound shifted uneasily under my scrutiny "don't think we haven't noticed the way they are together Mctwisp? I may be a dog to you but I'm not blind," he scratched behind his ears, "Tarrant knows fully well the penalties of…being with a child, he wouldn't dare try Mirana's patients," I snapped not believing anything I said-but wishing Tarrant wouldn't be more foolish than he already was. "The queen's nothing like her sister-maybe you're getting them confused. The Mirana I know…"the hound continued "twinkle, twinkle little bat…" Thackeray interrupted "Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I yelled "really Mctwisp, you ought to calm down, you'll have an aneurism," the cat came into view "take me for example I always take life by its stride-I'm a cat after all, and they always say: There are many intelligent species in the universe. They are all owned by cats…" he grinned at me. "They also say: anyone who believes what a cat tells him deserves all he gets," I snapped and the cat grinned wider "touché, but they also say: never try to out stubborn a cat." He floated around me to settle into a chair, "what's wrong with old misery guts over there," he asked Bayard gesturing at me "ever heard of the saying 'curiosity killed the cat," he chuckled "I see you haven't lost your wit's Mctwisp," I smirked "what did Tarrant and Alice have to say?" I ask as the cat picks up a can of tuna, opening it with his claws, "they are doing fine on their own, only…" this started to ring warning bells "only what?!" I asked getting nervous and I couldn't help but fidget with my cuffs, "…they looked like they were getting cosy with each other if you know what I mean…" he wiggled his eyebrows-if that was what he was trying but failing to do, "oh no! This is Terrible! Absolutely TERRIBLE! I can't believe Tarrant… and its Alice for goodness sake! My god…" I began pacing "Mctwisp!" "Mctwisp!" I heard the familiar voices of the Tweedle brothers "oh just great! It just keeps getting worse and worse!" the brothers waved their little wooden swords at me "I've come to join you," said Tweedle Dee, "no me," said Tweedle Dum, "no, me!" "no, me!" "Ain't so," "tis so!" "Ain't so, no how!" they squabbled "BOY'S would you MIND! We have a CATASTROPHY on our HANDS HERE!" I shouted which shut them up nicely "right, we can't tell her majesty about this calamity, it would be too much for her fragile state; Chessur, keep an eye out and let me know of any developments with this…situation, if Tarrant is a man of his word-and he usually is, he will nip this in the bud…I hope, oh what a pickle, I only hope this ends well…"


	10. Chapter 10 healing hearts-bad memories

**Alice:** I inhaled deeply as I looked over the small area-the battlefield where I sleighed the Jabberwocky. The black and white tiles of the chess board was still the same as before while the ruins that surround the area are covered with green moss, flowers poking up from the now green grassy slopes. The wind picked up and blew sea spray into my face but I paid no heed to it as I looked at the forsaken battlefield and shiver at the memory of the last time I stood on this exact spot-at the top of the spiralling stairs. I could clearly remember the horrendous red eyes that seem to stare deep into my soul. I tighten my hold on the sword when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head to see the Hatter giving me an encouraging smile. I smile back weakly, I look down to the crashing waves below me, "is everything alright Alice?" he joined me in my position, staring down into the dark, endless chasm, "can you remember what I did the last time I was here?" I ask absentmindedly and he reached down to squeeze my hand "of course, you saved us all from a terrible beast, you became our true Champion, dear sweet Alice." We didn't look away from the rough waves below, until I lifted my head to look at the bones of the Jabberwocky sprawled on the staircase, it's skull tiny from this vantage point, we were silent for a while-I felt as if I was alone, I forgot that Tarrant was standing next to me, "Strange, isn't it?" I murmur softly "How something so terrifying and beastly can be just as magnificent and powerful and yet it still falls…" I shook my head, and jumped as hatter's voice sounded next to me, "I suppose all the most powerful and magnificent fall at some point…" and I look at him, still staring out to sea. "I'm sorry Hatter," I place a hand on his shoulder, he continues to stare at the horizon, "I come here to think, sometimes…do you remember that these are your tear's?" I shake my head, "you see: you have shaped the very fabric of Underland, Alice. If it wasn't for you, we'd all cease to exist. Your tears gave us an ocean, dividing our people from those wishing to destroy us, there are other, more fierce threats out there than a disgraced queen and her quivering henchman; Underland will always need her Champion," he let a silence fall, to help the information sink in, but I wasn't worried, not really, as long as I had Hatter, I could get through anything.

"Come on, Hatter," I smile "let's go," I pulled my coat tighter, my hair whipping in the cold breeze. We walked together, and helped each other navigate the stairs-bonus a skeleton. At the bottom of the stairs, I looked upon the skull of the great beast once more; everything from the jaw down was dislocated due to the violent force that went behind beheaded the creature. Its large fangs were slightly stained with the purple colour that I knew was from the poison that took me home years ago. Its mouth was slightly open and I could still smell the unpleasant corpselike scent radiating from its exterior, the bones of the body smelt the same, it made me wretch a little looking at the very being that I killed for the first time-hopefully the last time I would kill. I still couldn't believe that I had done the impossible: I had taken someone else's life for the benefit of others. "Hatter… How many people have died waiting for my return? How many have waited for the Frabjulous Day?" I ask "W-What?" He stammers. "Can you do the impossible yet regret it at the same time?" I ask a different question "I'm not sure I understand what yer saying lass… Does this have anything to do with killing the Jabberwocky?" he asks. "Hatter, " I sighed "yes, it does. Can you imagine what I went through: I was forced to kill something to save many other lives; I have done one of the very few things I never thought I'd be capable of doing. I think that ever since that day… It changed me." he nodded "… Do you regret it?" hatter asks "because I'd understand if you did," I shrugged "… I honestly do not regret it. Not one bit. It made me become a better person. I wouldn't have been able to stand up to fulfil my dreams if I didn't come back to Underland." I smiled softly at the Hatter and he returns the smile. I feel my smile fade a bit before I look at the skull again. "But… I do not think I can kill again hatter," he placed a hand on my back…

**Hatter:** I get what she is saying and understands all too well. I myself almost killed Stayne in the battlefield had I not witnessed how Alice beheaded the Jabberwocky. The sudden realization of taking another's life was almost too overwhelming. I didn't want to become like Stayne and kill out of revenge. I wouldn't be no better off for it, no doubt. "… Do you regret it?" I asks "because I'd understand if you did," she shrugged "… I honestly do not regret it. Not one bit. It made me become a better person. I wouldn't have been able to stand up to fulfil my dreams if I didn't come back to Underland." She smiled softly at me, and I could not help but smile back at her. Alice's smile fades a bit before she looked at the skull again. "But… I do not think I can kill again hatter," I placed a hand on Alice's back, meant to comfort. After all I understood her intent; she meant that if the time would come when she had to kill Irasebeth or Stayne, then she would hesitate at the last second. But at the same time, she doesn't want anyone else to be put in the line. I could understand the dilemma. "Laddie, please try not to worry too much about this. Otherwise you will go insane; just like me-ye wouldn't want that ey?" I chuckle heartily. Alice couldn't help but smile too. "Come on, lest ye want to rest a while longer?" I ask the wee boy, shivering in the cold, she shakes her head, "no, we go on," she said, gathering her wits to journey on. "That's my boy," I grin, and she grins back, I look over her in appraisal when she was not looking, she was adorned in the clothing I made again, this time in a blue frock coat, blue tight trousers fitted into her boots. She had put on this morning the silk shirt with the little golden buttons, and her little blue waist coat, she'd stolen one of my bowties-a blue spotted one, which suited her-I'd given it as a present as soon as I saw her in it. She looked like what I'd picture a Champion-like this.

"What are you looking at?" she smiled turning back at me, I blush "nothing-everything-I mean-I-I…." I stammered and she giggled "it's not funny, Alice," I scowl, and she only laughed harder, which made me join in-our voices a mixture of hard and soft. I liked Alice's laugh-it tinkled like a little brook, angelic. We grinned like fool's in love…I snapped out of my joyous state and stopped abruptly "hatter! What's wrong?" she stopped too, looking confused and worried for me. "I'm tired of all this tis all, we need to get this all over with," I try to make the lies sound the truth-but I could see I hadn't fooled Alice, she is smart for her age-always has been. She nods and we walk on in silence, for a long while she kept flickering her eyes at me-making sure I was alright, she shouldn't be worrying about me-but for herself.

Alice: I felt the happiest I'd ever been, here, now with hatter. I couldn't imagine a live without him now, he was all I wanted. I was worried about him, he looked so sad all the time, I know what it's like to lose someone-my father died when I was a child. A heart attack they called it. His job put him under too much stress and now he was gone. But I learned a long while ago to live every moment for him, to live through all he has taught me. "Hatter, how many died waiting for me? Please I need to know," I looked up into his sad face, "my whole clan, all 500 of them, an entire village, gone the beat of a borogove's wing," I gasped at the initial amount of them, he is entirely alone out here. "if it helps I understand a bit of what you are going through," I thought of father, "I don't think leaving you family is the same thing-they are alive Alice," he smiled sadly it hurt me, like a pang of pain in my chest, "my father died too," I snapped and turned my back, I miss my family madly, I'll never see them again, but this was home, I'd lost all my family now too. He sighed "oh Alice, I'm sorry, I did not know, about your father; Alice? Alice, I, I didn't mean those hurtful words…Alice?!" he placed both hands on my shoulders, "of course it's the same, you love all your family, you miss them. Alice," I sighed and turned to face him, "you can't keep going round in you little bubble of grief, it will eat you up inside, it'll kill you…I should know, my mother almost died too, she just needed someone to reach out to her. I'll tell you what I told her all those years ago…All those people you lost, well they won't want you to be sad all your life would they? They aren't really gone, they are always with us in here," I pointed to my chest "you have to live for them, that's why I always think of 6 impossible things before breakfast. It's in remembrance for my father." He smiled "that's beautiful, Alice, really beautiful; but that's not why I'm sad," he was absentmindedly playing with my fingers, not looking at me but my hands, "then why are you sad?" I asked, looking up into his face. "I'll tell you another time," and he wouldn't have any more of it.


	11. Chapter 11 Irasebeth of crims

**Irasebeth of Crims:** "Stayne!" I shouted for my knave-I hadn't trusted him after the little incident where he tried to kill me, but I was running out of options, after all wasn't it him who once said 'It was better to be feared, than to be loved' well we'll just see about that. His shoes clacked down the stairs to where I was sitting, amongst the ruins of my fabulous castle, my thrown still in its original place-where the hall used to be. "Your Majesty?" he asked stooping low into a bow "is everything ready? Our little trap set and our plan almost complete?" I asked, and he narrowed his eyes at me "yes, your majesty," he replied. I knew the only thing keeping him here was the fact that if I was back in reign I could reinstate the knave and drop the charges against him-not that was what I intended to do once my title was reinstated-not that he knew this, either; but he had his uses even if his loyalty has somewhat dwindled. "Good, now all we have to do is wait until they come into our range and then well have them." I smile "as they say revenge is a dish best served cold," Stayne pretended to laugh and said "yes…" with a flash of hatred in his eyes. The time had finally come I'd give Alice all she deserved…

**Don't forget to review-I need all the help I can get to make my stories perfect :-D many thanks **


	12. Chapter 12 A battle of witts

**Alice:** it was really hard to be around Hatter and not tell him how I feel about him. I know he loves me, and I most certainly love him. Forbidden? Do those rules still apply to me? After all I am their Champion…I looked up at Hatter and he was looking about him in this barren land, always on guard. "Hatter, I-" I was interrupted when we were engulfed into a red mist, "HATTER!" I squealed "ALICE!" Hatter shouted then my vision failed and I blacked out for the first ever time in my life… the first thing I noticed was that I was out in the open, I could feel the air brush my tangled hair against my face, secondly, I felt a cool wooden table under my head and the fact that I was sitting in a velvet chair, then I heard shouting-Hatters voice and another-harsher voice…my mind clicked in then, the other voice was Stayne. "Get off me, ye good fer nothing pilgrim lickering, shukem juggling, slurking urpal, spirty snaposurallogy, BERGLICK SLUGGERY-!" my eyes snapped open and I jerked upright in my seat to see that we were in the ruins of the red castle, hatter stopped in mid rant and shouted "RUN ALICE!" before my eyes snapped to the cruel laugh that came from in front of me, Irasebeth was sat in a throne on the opposite side of the little table, in between us was I big chess board, "hello again, Um," she had narrowed her eyes and was smiling wickedly, "I knew you couldn't keep away from Underland, dear Alice, so I used this as my advantage, you see, I am challenging the throne for the Title, you know which one I mean-the one that belonged to me in the first place, and I decided to do this all legal. You see, it states in our Underlandian law that the crown can be challenged in any way seen fit, and one of these is a game of chess." She said in her obnoxious voice "Hu? We're going to play a game of chess? You are your own champion?" my brow furrowed and she laughed "no, no my dear, Mirana and I will be playing a game of chess, you on the other hand, are going to die, you see, in order for me to face Mirana, both our champions have to be dead." I stood abruptly "move another inch and your beloved mad Hatter will die," Stayne said, pressing his hook-yes there was a hook instead of a hand on his left hand- into hatter's neck, drawing blood, he looked at me, eyes a mixture of red and black, "go Alice, please!" he begged then Stayne clamped his hand over Hatters mouth, silencing him. "Oh, I'll make it fair Alice, don't you worry your pretty little head." She lifted two golden goblets onto the table "one is just wine, the other has a deadly toxin then will render you paralyzed, then the winner will finish the other with this," she pulled out a curved dagger from under her skirts. "Pretty fair don't you think?" she grinned "no that's not fair, you know what's in which cup," I took a step back and the hatter whimpered as the hook bit deeper into his neck, "one more step Alice…" Stayne warned and I stayed put, "but here comes the clever part, you can choose any cup, and I'd drink out of the other-after all if I lose do you think I'd want to live, a land ruled by miss goody two shoes? No, I wouldn't, so no matter what you choose I will keep up the end of the bargain-so long as you keep up your end," she looked across the table at me, to look me in the eye, "so, if I did drink from the cup, what's in it for me," the cogs in my head turning, trying to find ways as to save the hatter, "anything you want, it will be yours," I looked at the hatter "no matter the outcome, hatter goes free," I looked back to the disgraced queen. She and Stayne exchanged looks before she grinned "deal," hatter jerked and wailed through staynes hand his eyes a worried-sickly shade of yellow-blue. I mouthed "sorry," and sat opposite the evil ex-queen. I looked from one cup to the other, and thought really hard. Now All I have to do is divine from what I know of Irasebeth: is she the sort who would put the poison into her own goblet or her enemy's? Now, a clever person would put the poison into his/her own goblet, because he/she would know that only a great fool would reach for what he/she was given. I am not a great fool, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of Irasebeth. But she must have known I was not a great fool, she would have counted on it, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me. Oh this was confusing and hopeless the only way this would work is as if there was poison in both but that would be silly-how would we both keep up our end of the bargain if we were both paralysed?

"Have you made your decision yet Champion?" I nodded my final choice made; I reached over and picked up the goblet in front of Irasebeth, her eyes narrow then she picks up the cup that was meant for me, "together," we raise the goblets to our mouths "one, two, three…" and we drank. It tasted foul; I stood, knocking my chair down, coughing clutching my throat. My face burned and I felt itchy. My legs buckled from underneath me, I watched as the queen stood and made her way round to me, smiling, knife poised. "I chose the wrong one?" a voice that sounded nothing like my one croaked "oh no dear, you couldn't have chosen wrong, you see, there is poison in both cups. I have built up an amenity to all poisons you see, but my poor little sister wouldn't know that. Hehe oh I'm so cleaver don't you think Mr Hatter?" she turned to grin triumphantly at Stayne and my sweet, dear hatter, he was fighting with all his strength, red eyed, not caring of the river of blood making its way down his neck to his shirt collar. He sank his teeth into Staynes hand, freeing his mouth to shout "Alice!" before whipping round out of Staynes grip-standing in a fighting stance in front of me. as I lost control of my body every second and I collapsed onto the ground, splayed out I managed to look up into Irasebeth's face "you…promised…" I croaked as she looked back and forth between the trees of us. She looked down at me, "did I? It must have slipped my mind, did I promise? I recollect I said deal-I didn't promise, now, now Alice you really need to specify if you wanted to me to promise anything," she grinned wickedly, I looked up at the back of hatters head, "hatter…" I croaked and not taking his eyes off Stayne he said "Ssh, Alice, nothing can happen to you now I'm free." He then spoke to Stayne "I think this has been long awaited Ilosovic Stayne, however, this time I won't hold back from striking you down where you stand!" he reached down and pulled the Vorpal sword from its sheath, around my waist, and pointed it at Stayne. Stayne sneers as he flings a long bang of his black hair away from his face "we'll see about that." Then he launches forward with a strike that hatter counters with the Vorpal sword. Soon the men engage in a deadly combat, never having feeling so much rage in their lives. Unfortunately my eyesight chose then to give up and all I could see was blackness.

**Hatter:** It was my destiny, you could say, to finish the job I started all those years ago. Not just for my clan, but for Alice too. I had seen the way he looked at her. It made my blood boil. "Never thought you had such a soft spot for children..." Stayne says smoothly, pointing his chin over to where Alice lay prone. I hesitate "what are ye saying?" I look over at Alice, worry seeping through me. "Then again, the death of your clan's children still gets a reaction out of you even after all this time." Anger, thick and hot, burns inside of me, I strike at him and he easily parries the blow, "how could you do that? Doesn't it bother you at all? Knowing you caused the deaths of so many innocent?" I grind my teeth together "Really?" The one-eyed man raises a brow. "After all this time, that's the first question you ask of me?" I try to show him the pity I feel sometimes "we could have been brothers, you and I..." I muttered voice low. "We were best friends after my mother took you in... I never thought that you'd turn out like this, I never would have approved of it had I known what you truly were on the inside..." Stayne scoffs. "Hightopp, you fail to remember that your clan was a bunch of ignorant fools believing that there was good in everything, even in the Red Queen. Your mother and father took me in only out of pity and I served as their main housekeeper until Irasebeth had shown interest in me. As for your mother…well I took as in my duty to finish her off myself, after all she was the last female Champion hightop …In fact, she reminds me quite a lot of Alice. They both are as innocent as they are kind and brave. Is that why, perhaps, that you have grown feelings for the Champion yourself?" I shriek "How could you have betrayed us like that after everything we provided for you?" I launched my-self at the Knave filled with Horror and disgust, we exchanges a series of blows, and after we get caught in a hold we glare into each other's faces, "Such a temper, Mad Hatter. I wonder, does Alice know how tender this subject is to you? Just how much does she know about your past?" he sneers at me, "oh, she doesn't does she? She doesn't know about how you chose a queen over your own mother! I know you saw!" he grinned, I felt sick! "It-it was dark, I couldn't see," I growled "Enough childish games, Stayne!" I shout, furiously advancing towards the knave "This ends right now!" the clang of swords echo across the ruins.

**Alice:** I cannot see, only hear the clang of swords and the cruel words the knave said to the Hatter. I felt sick to my stomach, I wanted to drive that sword through the knave's chest for saying those things to the hatter, but all I could do was twitch my left index finger. "Come on Alice! You can do it! Fight it!" I heard a little voice whisper, was that Chessur? No it couldn't be, "just a little while longer, the white queen is on her way…" either I was hallucinating or that really was Chessur, anyway I chose to listen to the little voice in my head, I fought for control of my body…

**Hatter:** I shrieked and felt something inside of me completely snap, my sanity-it was completely gone for now; fuelled with red hot anger and revenge I swung my sword in an array of blows and parries, to which Stayne blocked easily-if it were not for the anger, I would be much better, but I was not and I was clumsy-a sliver of sensibility told me. Good it was coming back to me, my sanity. He suddenly lunged and I used a technique called a 'Coupé' so that his sword was underneath my own. I grinned at his shocked face, "I've picked up a few things since we last fought," he looks worried now, but he's pretending not to be, I know I've got him where I wanted him. I advanced on him with a remise-(a short attack without withdrawing) but the Knave had snapped out of his momentary shock, retreating from me to blocked my blows effectively. I let my mind go

He plows his sword down so I had to hold my sword up with both my hands and Stayne put pressure down onto me with his blade. We are using all of our strength to push the other off as we both dominated for victory. I could feel myself grow weary from exhaustion and considered irking the man by pricking his eye with one of my trademark needles. But hearing Alice give a gasp gave me a boost of energy and after hitting Stayne in the face with my hilt, I forced the knave backwards. We them stood back and assessed each other.

**Alice:** the clangs of the sword and the shouts of pain and anger filled my ears, 'come on Alice think! What can I do to get my body back! Think! Hatter needs you!'I thought to myself, "I know! 6 impossible things before breakfast! It helped my last time in wonderland, although I have added to it over the years. Think Alice! What were they…?

One: There is a potion that can make you shrink…

Two: There is a cake that can make you grow…

Three: Animals can talk…

Four: Cats can disappear…

Five: There is a place called Underland…

Six: There is a white queen in a white castle…

Seven: There is a red queen with an enormous head…

Eight: I slayed the Jabberwocky…

Nine: I am Underlands Champion

Ten: I am in love with the Hatter…and I can save him…!

I forced myself to open my eyes and turned my head in time to see the knave bring down his sword, hatter blocking the blade efficiently, but now trapped under the heavy weight of the big Knave. I gasped in horror at the scene unfolding before me…

**Hatter:** I thought back to my training in the yard of Mamorial, a strange guard had helped me, after noticing my curiosity, he said 'A sword fighter should be closely aware of their opponent. An opponent's hands and shoulders often tense momentarily when they are about to strike, for instance. They may glance the direction their going to move. A fighter needs to also be aware of their surroundings. Sending an opponent backwards over an obstacle is always a good thing.' I looked at Stayne, at his stance, his left hand, his eye, and waited. "Kill him Stayne!" shouted the red queen and this gave him a boost of confidence, and he lunged-I could see the direction he was taking and I dodged out of the way. He looked surprised at me, "I haven't seen fighting like that since…" he gaped as I grinned "since you fought against me in the Gardens of Ice, dear brother," I should have known it was Warren Stayne who taught me how to fight. Stayne looked across to his brother, hatred written across his face. The whole of the army of Mamorial was there including the queen, on her white horse, the white Knave standing by them, holding the harness. "Warren." He spat out at the younger brother, "Ilosovic," he nodded calmly, "enough chit chat finish him!" shouted Irasebeth screeched and the black Knave charged at me, "HATTER!"

**Alice:** Joy filled me as the white army ascended from over the hill, picking their way through the rubble. Warren was there, beside Mirana who looked upon the scene regally as if all was expected to be this way. Then Stayne said "I haven't seen fighting like that since…" he gaped as hatter grinned "since you fought against me in the Gardens of Ice, dear brother," said Warren and Stayne looked across to his brother, hatred written across his face. "Warren." He spat out "Ilosovic," he nodded calmly, "enough chit chat finish him!" shouted Irasebeth screeched and the Knave charged at my hatter, "HATTER!" I screamed. The hatter leaped out of the way, and the Knave towered over him. I saw fear in hatters eyes as Stayne advanced on him, it brought me back to a memory, of when I was in china,_ I was walking down the streets when I heard excited shouting from a dingy building and I went to investigate-it was a dog fight between a big Mastiff and a little terrier. I'd thought that the big dog would win, in this brutal fight to the death, but the little terrier had weakened and suffocated the big one-_this lesson had taught me that appearances could be deceiving-look at me for instance-I sleighed the Jabberwocky! The brutal savagery of the dog fight was very much similar to this one, and the hatter was the little terrier and Stayne was the Mastiff.

**Hatter:** Alice, Alice was back! She had overcome the poison! My joy however was washed away with the look in staynes eyes. Fear took its place- it was beyond hate; it was pure madness in its truest form. Then he attacked. I lifted the Vorpal sword and it plunged into the Knaves chest. He stared dumbfounded down and crumpled to his knees. He looked up to me, fear evident on his face, and then he fell backwards the sword slipping free. He thumped dead on the ground.

**Alice:** I couldn't believe it! Hatter had killed Stayne! Stayne was dead, I looked up to the hatter, trying to see his expression but his back was to me, Mally was suddenly sitting on my head looking down into my eye's "so ye not dead then, Alice," she grinned "Alice!" "Alice" the Tweedle's shouted and I saw a white rabbit lean over me with a tube of pink liquid "open wide, it's the antidote," he poured the liquid into my mouth. This tasted ghastly too but I felt it working instantly, I sat up to see a crowd had formed around me consisting of Mctwisp, Bayard, Mally, Thackeray, the Tweedle's, Absolem, Uilleam and Chessur. I grinned at the cat and said "good boy, chess," scratching behind his ear's without a protest-actually he seemed bashful and if it were possible I would have thought he would have been blushing. I looked up the Mirana and she had her gaze on the Hatter, and I stood on wobbly legs to go to him…

**Hatter:** I stared down at the body…at Staynes body. I'd done it. I'd killed him. I was filled with shock. A number of questions filled my head, like "what? How? Why?" and I was confused. Then a loud "NOOOO!" erupted the silence and then everything happened so fast…

**Alice:** I was approaching the hatter, still a little wobbly on my feet when just before I got to him a loud screech sounded "NOOOO!" and I turned my head towards Irasebeth who was headed for the Hatter, her face red with anger, dagger raised ready to strike. The hatter had not noticed and was standing in the same spot-looking down at the fallen Knave. Icy cold fear hit me in the chest; he wouldn't be able to move in time: "HATTER!" I screamed. I did the only thing I knew would save him, I threw myself in front of him, protecting and shielding him with my body to face the wrath of the red queen. She screamed and plunged the dagger downwards…

**Hatter:** I didn't have enough time to react to the shrieking and as I turned Alice threw herself in front of me and I looked into the eyes of Irasebeth of Crims. The look she had in her eyes was a crazed half mad look. I'd seen this look before, in myself when Alice had gone, it's a look you get when you feel you have lost the very meaning of living, that you don't care whether you lived or died. At this point she drove the dagger down and it plunged into Alice's stomach…


	13. Chapter 13 White shores

**Alice:** I stared down in shock, at the dagger protruding from my stomach. Irasebeth let go of the hilt in horror, she opened and closed her mouth like a codfish-and if there wasn't a blade buried in my body I would have found it highly amusing-she looked at me wide eyed and I felt my legs crumple underneath me for the second time today. The hatter caught me, and gently lowered me to the ground "no, Alice, no!" he whimpered, my head supported on his chest; "no!" he pulled me onto his lap. I looked down at the dagger and grabbed it by the hilt, pulling it out with a cry of pain. Tears dripped onto my face from the hatters eyes, which were a black shade. He put his large white hand onto my gaping wound. "Agh!" I exclaimed, "Ssh, Alice, it's all okay, Mirana! Help!" from this vantage point, I could look up to the hatter's face, I could see every imperfection on his face, which to me made him perfect. My perfectly imperfect hatter; He looked down at me then back up at Mirana. "Mirana?!" he shouted "ain't ye gonna help?!" I loved his Scottish brogue, I smiled, I heard a little voice, "I-Tarrant, there is nothing I can do…" Mirana floated into my perpetual vision, "I have no potions to cure this, I-I don't know what to do," she looked down at me gravely, tears streaming down her delicate porcelain face. Warren wrapped his arms around her shoulders and led her off. I turned my head to look at my friends. Devastation written all over their faces-I wanted to scream 'I'm not dead yet!' but I didn't, I looked back up at Hatter, pain gripping me. "Someone do something!" he yelled, "hatter," I croaked-was that really my voice? "there's got to be something, a thing, anything, a good thing, something to help…" he spluttered off, "hatter," I reached up to cup his cheek, if this was my time then I wanted the hatter to know how much I really loved him. "Hatter, someone told me once that if some things worth fighting for then you'd better hold on tightly, it taught me that life was short…" I smiled up at him, remembering what father told me when I told him about 'Wonderland' "that is some very good advice, Alice, however you'd want to save your energy," hatter I chuckled but gasped in pain at the movement, "I didn't think it would end like this," a tear escaped from the corner of my eye, "no, don't cry, dear sweet Alice, don't," he rocked me in his arm's like I was a baby, "do you remember what you said to me that night on the balcony?" I asked he smiled "yes, you still thought it was all a dream, you said 'I'll miss you when I wake up,'" I smiled up, "yes, and you said 'you would have to be half-mad to dream me up.' Well hatter, I *thought* it was a dream because all girls *would* dream about a fantastically mad hero," I loved his gap filled smile, his large white teeth, "that's my Alice, you've still got your muchness," I shook my head "no, you stupid, crazy man," I laughed short "hatter, what I'm trying to tell you is that I …love you." His eyes widened in shock flashes of purple in his black eyes "you…love…me?" he blinked at me, "yes," I smiled; it was if we were in a little pocket of love, everything else faded away, "Oh Alice! I love you, sweet Champion," he lowered his mouth to mine, his lips brushing mine, soft like petals, my eyes closed, igniting a wave of heat inside me, it felt like fireworks were going off in my body, it was just an instant kiss, short and sweet, but I would remember this for forever.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" he asked tenderly, smiling down at me, I smiled up "I was saving this for the right time, I know why a raven is like a writing desk," his bushy red eyebrows shot up "they both have quills," tears ran down both our faces "thank you, Alice," he kissed my forehead. I felt so weak now, so tired, they wouldn't mind if I just closed my eyes for a moment, it wouldn't hurt right? Just for a moment…

**Hatter:** I held her in my arms, my delicate little Alice, she said she loved me…she loves me…and I forgot everything and kissed her. Nothing mattered because she loves me. It was indescribable; it was what I'd dreamt of-this kind of love, this current of feelings and energy filling me, healing me inside. It was just a short kiss, but it meant everything to me, it meant love and hope. I looked down at her face, not knowing what to say so I just said "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" and she laughed answering "I was saving this for the right time, I know why a raven is like a writing desk," my eyebrows shot up "they both have quills," tears ran down both our faces "thank you, Alice," I kissed her soft forehead. She smiles softly as she exhales and relaxes in my arms. Feeling her go limp, I shake her "Alice?" my voice was hoarse from panic, fear, confusion, and sheer horror. I trembled as I take hold of Alice's jaw and look into her face "Alice, love, please say something!" nothing, she is silent "Alice? Alice, please, open your eyes! Don't leave me!" panic fills me, I shake her again "ALICE!" I shriek at her lifeless body "please come back to me, Alice, I can't go on without you! Please! Mirana! Please!" I begged pain ripping me apart inside. They all stood, crying, already given up any hope…

**Narrator:** no one really knows what happened that day, whether it was the love that broke her will or whether it was the grief of the Hatter but the icy cold heart of Irasebeth of Crims melted and started to beat again…

**Hatter:** when I had almost given up hope a miracle happened, Irasebeth snorted, "seems it's left up to me, as usuawl," all eyes turned to her, arms crossed, bulbous head twitching, a tear on her face, she swipes it away, "so I have fewings, so what," she shrugged "what do ye mean, its left up to ye?" I growled holding my Alice protectively "she's not gone yet, but close, I know a spell that will heal her," she went over to my rucksack and started rummaging around, she said "Aha," and pulled out a piece of amethyst, "did you bring a smudge stick? Preferably white sage and lavender?" she asked me I shook my head, and she turned to her sister, "what about you? No? well I guess this is a job for you-cat," she pointed to Chessur, he looked wide eyed at Irasebeth "go to my sisters palace get a smudge stick, white sage and lavender braided together, if you can't then get white sage and cedar," she ordered "NOW! We don't have that much time!" she shouted and the cat disaperated in a puff of smoke, and moments later appeared with a smudge stick. She took it and lit it with the torch nearby, and started the ritual she held the amethyst close to the wound, and started to chant "_**Circumda tibi in bombicis**_," she wafted the white sage and the lavender over Alice's head "_**Ligatis te amore," **_then over Alice's chest_** "protectionem a dolore Redimio sicut caestu." **_Then over the wound, "_**Candor benedictionibus, Circumdántes te nocte hac, tu curae, sanitatum in fugam misit cogitatióne,"**_ she ran the smudge stick over her body then shouted "_**SIC FIAT!"**_

**Alice:** I guess dying is like falling asleep. Or that's what it felt like. One moment I closed my eyes, the second I was opening them up in a different place. It looked like a garden; I was lying down on some sort of patio, it was cold-wait cold! Were you supposed to feel cold when you're dead? Oh well, I sat up and looked around, the place was bursting with colour-wait this isn't right either!? There was someone standing with their back to me, a man. He had brown hair and was wearing a light blue coat jacket and white slack's tucked into big brown boots, if I was not mistaken it looked like… "Father?" he turned and a wide happy smile was upon his face, he opened his arms for me to run into. Embracing him I could smell his scent; I would always remember how he smelt. "Alice," I could hear his grin "is this the end?" I asked timidly "End? No, the journey doesn't end here. This is just another path, one that we all must take. This is just our version of a waiting room," I stood back and arm's length to look up into his smiling blue eyes "what do you see Alice, it's different here for everyone," I looked about "it's a huge garden with all the flowers you can ever think of and more," I smiled and he laughed "then we are looking at the same thing," we grin and laugh, then cry, "you've grown so much, and it's hard to remind myself you're not a little girl anymore," he smiled "I miss you daddy," I smile through tears "your needed back there, someone needs you, but we'll see each other another day somewhere magnificent and peaceful," he smiled a beautiful white butterfly rested onto his shoulders and he blew it off, it flapped it's silken wings in the cool breeze, there was a blinding flash of white, and a white door appeared behind me, "it's for you Alice, it's come to take you home," he smiled, and pain filled me, "no wait! I have many questions I want to ask you!" I gripped his arms "they can wait, I'll always be here for you, when we reunite we will have all of eternity to answer questions," he hugged me and kissed my forehead "goodbye darling," I smiled and turned to the door but before I twisted the knob I asked "what is it like, that place?" and he smiled "The grey rain-curtain of your world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass, and then you see it." he grinned "See what?" I asked "White shores, and beyond, a far green country under a swift sunrise." I sighed "Well, that isn't so bad." He grinned "No. No, it isn't." and with that I pushed open the door and was in cased in a light so pure and blinding it made my heart hurt with the love I felt.

**As always please review-I don't bite, really, I mean if you can't take criticism how are you going to improve? If you wanted to know what the Latin spell meant it was: **"_Wrap thee in cotton, Bind thee with love, Protection from pain surrounds like a glove. Brightest of blessings, surrounding thee this night, For thou art cared for, Healing thoughts sent in flight__**" **_**and if you**_** are struggling with finding spells here is a great website: **_**www. . **

**And for all you Lord of the rings fans, I thought that Gandalf's speech would really fit this scene –I don't own this beautiful speech sadly, I wish I could come up with something so moving as that myself. **


	14. Chapter 14 A Crazy Mad Wonderful Idea

**Hatter: **I looked at Alice's sleeping form, cradled in my arms, "has it worked?" said Mally, as they all stared expectantly "yes," said the red queen, "she's just sleeping now, she need's rest," she stood baking away, "Why?" I asked her, and she smiled "some things are more important than revenge," she answered then turning to face her little sister, "hello…Mirana," she nodded "Irasie!" she enveloped her big sister into a tight hug, "okay, don't get too excited," she tried to look like she was bored but she relaxed into the hug, "don't go thinking we're friends," she teased crossing her arms across her chest. "Thank you," Mirana smiled "we have our Champion back," she addressed the crowd's. A huge Cheer erupted from the Underlands, "quiet, Alice needs her rest," I shouted lifting her up in my arms to carry her to the Bandersnatch, mounting the great beast with a sleeping Alice I said, "To Mamorial!" And we set off to the castle.

**Hatter: **I made sure that she was in one of her comfortable nightgowns and that she was cleaned up and put into her old room, I waited patiently outside, pacing the hallway. A hand was placed onto my shoulder, "your highness," I stopped recognising the hand, "hello, Tarrant," I turned to the white queen, I noticed a white ring with a huge diamond on her hand, she saw me looking and giggled like a little girl, "Warren and I are getting married," she grinned, I smiled happily at her "congratulations are in order then," I bowed "I wish you both the many happiness of the rising suns," I recited the old saying from our customs, she laughed "thank you Tarrant, but it was not what I came here to talk to you about," I felt the dread that had been building inside me since we returned double tenfold. "don't look so worried, it's not what you think," she smiled and I nodded, knowing my eyes would be showing her a sickly shade of yellow, "what happened back there was very…intense," I nodded in agreement "hatter, why did you not tell me how much you loved Alice?" she asked a blush spread cross my face "your highness…" I muttered helplessly hands up, palms to the sky. "It's okay, Tarrant, you're not in trouble, I'm your friend," she smiled placing both hands on my shoulders "the law…" I spluttered "she's not an Underlandian, hatter, the rules don't apply to her. Back in her world, they are classed a woman at 16. They are married off at this age if there is a suitable suitor. Tarrant, they can be married off to much older men than themselves." She smiled at me, hope shining through me I asked "I can be with Alice?" and she laughed "yes," she said excitedly. Joy pure joy filled me…

**Alice:** the first thing I noticed was that I was in a really soft bed, so that meant that I was back in Mamorial. The second was that someone had their head on my chest, holding my hand. I opened my eyes, blinking at the brightness. The sun was either setting or rising because the stain glass windows were making colourful patterns across the walls in a beautiful display, the hatter, snored softly on my chest hand cradling mine, hat placed beside us, I ran my hand through his surprisingly soft thick hair and he stirred "twinkle-twinkle…" he murmured and I giggled "hatter," I gently shook him, "Um? wha? Who?" he muttered "Hatter, wake up," I laughed and he sat up and stretched-his arms skyward, yawning. He looked down at me then "ALICE!" he exclaimed "I knew you would be okay, I just knew, and March hare said…" I put my fingers on his lips "Ssh, I'm okay hatter," I smiled widely "really I'm okay," and he smiled too, shyly "did you really mean what you said?" he asked fascinated with a piece of loose thread on his coat "of course silly hatter, I love you," it sent thrills through me to say this finally, and he grinned so widely it almost took over his whole face, he crowed with joy and jumped up to Futterwacken vigorously. I laughed and clapped my hands, when it was over and he gave a low bow, then seriously said "I've been investigating words with the letter M, mouse, mallet, mine, m-marriage…" he fidgeted with something in his pocket and dropped to his knees-was he going to? "Alice Mollinia Kingsleigh, would you do me the greatest honour of…giving me your...um, hand in M-Marriage," I didn't know what to say, I was shell shocked, he produced a beautiful silver ring, it had a twisted design and at the top sat a huge sapphire stone, incrusted with little sparkling diamonds. "Oh hatter, I don't know what to say, it's beautiful!" I gushed so filled with happiness I thought I would burst "say yes?" he looked like he was humming with happiness and excitement "Yes! Yes I will!"


End file.
